Kingdom Hearts: End Game
by The-Holy-Arbiter
Summary: part 3 of the KH series finale. Scarab tank, Brutes, and Maccabeus copyright Bungie Sora and other KH and FF character copyright square enix Avatar and related characters copyright Mike and Bryan Older Sora, Nova, and Darklight copyright me
1. Chapter 1

Sora inspected the damage a strange meteor made on the icy wall of his new home. This meteor was strange; it appeared to be artificial like some kind of drop pod. Sora looked onto the ice wall and saw an obscured reflection. He turned around wrapped his arms around a certain water tribe woman.

"Katara when are you going to learn that you can never sneak up on me?" Sora said playfully. Katara giggled as he kissed her. Suddenly they heard scream, they instantly recognized it as their 13-year-old son Roxas. They ran into the city and Sora punched the assailant. His fist was actually injured on impact, Sora withdrew his fist and shook it in pain.

"Ow…" he started. He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. The creature wrapped its claws around Sora's neck and squeezed. Sora gasped for air and tried to summon his Keyblade but it wouldn't come. Suddenly a Keyblade locking beam blasted the creature in the side, blowing it to pieces. Sora rubbed his neck and looked over to where the beam originated. It was King Mickey!

"Your Majesty?!" Sora exclaimed. Mickey put away the Keyblade and strode forward.

"No, time to chit chat Sora! We gotta get to the ship before more Heartless show up!" he said.

"All right…but not without my family," he said. Mickey arched a brow. Katara and Roxas accompanied him and he wrapped his arms around them. Mickey smiled and turned around.

"You two follow him, I'll be right back," Sora said before vanishing. He returned five minutes later. Aang, Toph, and Sokka accompanied him.

"So you guys sure you want to come with us?" Sora asked again.

"Sora you're our friend, we'll always be here to help you," Sokka said clapping his old friend on the back. Katara, Roxas, and King Mickey were waiting for them outside the village. The King key something on his watch and the entire group vanished. They reappeared within an enormous control room. At least 70 feet from floor to ceiling. The Gaang looked around in amazement. Sora walked up to Mickey. He was about to say something when the ship exited Hyperspace but cut himself off when he saw the cluster of gigantic space stations surrounding Disney Castle. Each one was armed with a cannon at least as big as the ship Sora was in. Mickey strode up to a man in his late 50's who was at the controls.

"Bring us in Cid," he ordered.

"Aye, Aye," Cid replied. Sora's eyes widened.

"Cid?!" he exclaimed. Cid turned slightly and had the person next to him take the helm.

"Sora!" he exclaimed. They shook hands and walked throughout the station just talking about the things that have happened since they parted ways.

Suddenly, as they entered the room Leon and the others were in, The Enigmatic Soldier, minus his helmet crashed through a window from the second level. He raced up to Sora and restrained his hands.

The soldier raised his hand and a blade identical to the Sora's appeared. He swung it down but someone caught the soldier's arm.

"Enough! Sora's with us," Riku said, "C'mon now, we'll have enough to worry about without you two trying to kill each other."

After the soldier put his blade away Sora cracked his knuckles and glared at the Enigmatic Soldier.

"Were it so easy," he said as he turned around, "We must go the king is expecting us in the briefing room."

They all walked around a large elevated platform. Sora noticed a few other people enter; they included InuYasha and co, also Danny Phantom and his group. Mickey entered from the back of the room.

"Good evening, I am King Mickey. Allow me to introduce this Gummi Ship's AI Arcana," Mickey said. Suddenly the center platform glowed and a tall woman appeared. She wore a toga and carried a small scale in one hand.

"Greetings, my function currently is to inform you of the current situation. A conflict, which the residents of Radiant Garden and Destiny Islands were already a part of for around 6 months. Arcana walked aside and pulled up a hologram of a world familiar to Sora.

"Now Sora, you know this world as being the one called Traverse Town correct," she asked. Sora nodded, "Now can you identify what world THIS is?"

She snapped her holographic fingers and the world changed. Its surface was crusted over with glass.

"What world is that?" Sora asked. Arcana pulled up the other hologram and placed them side-by-side.

"These worlds are one and the same," she said. Everyone new to the situation gasped.

"The culprit is a group of high class Heartless and Nobodies calling themselves the "Syndicate"," Arcana said, "Now we have Intel on their leaders. There are only three. The first one and lowest of the three is Sephiroth. The second is…Xehanort."

Sora had reacted somewhat to Sephiroth being back but when she said Xehanort had returned he pushed past the Terra (Enigmatic Soldier) and both he and Terra glared at Arcana.

"Are you positive?!" they snapped simultaneously.

"Yes, but he is only second in command," Arcana added causing Sora to arch a brow.

"This one is the top brass of the Syndicate leadership," Arcana said enhancing the middle image. Then she changed it, "He is the only leader ever seen in battle so far. Riku has first hand experience at that."

She pulled up a video of Riku battling the leader. Suddenly the holographic Riku was blasted back by a gust of air. Aang walked forward.

"Wait!" he snapped causing the video to freeze, Aang hovered up to the image and hovered around it. He checked and double-checked the image. There was no doubt… "This guy's an Airbender!" he exclaimed.

Katara stepped forward, "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Arcana, please rotate that image so everyone can see the arrow," Aang said.

The image followed what he said and rotated. Aang pointed at the arrow tattoo barely hidden by the crown. King Mickey approached Arcana, "Arcana, please run the video of all of the events after the fall of Traverse Town," he ordered. Toph turned her head slightly, having heard a small gasp.

"Arcana can you hold off on that for one second?" Toph asked.

"Sure but why?" the AI replied. Toph held up one finger signaling her to stop. She shifted her stance slightly and stomped on the deck hard. The metal plating crumpled in a straight path and a column of metal sent a 13-year-old girl into the rafters screaming. She landed on one of the support beams and Aang frowned.

"Hitomi, what are you doing here?!" he snapped.

"Whatever dad, if Katara's kid was allowed to come then why didn't you bring me?" she grumbled. Toph placed her hands on her hips.

"Where does she get that attitude from?" she asked hypothetically. Everyone in Sora's group just glared at her, "What?"

Aang whipped up an air scooter and flew up to his daughter. He scooped the young girl up and hovered back down to the deck. Roxas gazed at the beauty standing before him. He examined her head to toe. She noticed and looked away, playing with her hair and blushing. Toph could feel both Roxas' heartbeat and her daughter's heartbeat clearly through the floor; Toph smiled to herself.

Arcana complied, "Sora, these events took place while you and your group were in the Port Royal world. We fled from the world and warped away we wound up finding this," Arcana enhanced the main object on the display, "The Syndicate called it…Nova," the object resembled a huge disk, "Nova was an artificial world and…" Arcana was cut off.

"Wait, Wait, was?" Sokka asked. Arcana fast-forwarded to a future time.

"This is what's left of Nova," Arcana said pointing to the broken disk as holographic debris floated around them, "After Terra found a new hostile life-form he had do destroy the platform."

"Hostile life-form?" Kagome asked. Arcana pulled up a bio.

"These are bringers of light, the Illuminados," Arcana pointed at zombie-like creature now displayed, it had what looked like glow worms protruding from the side of its broken neck, "These creatures overload their victims with the Light of Destruction and cause severe mutation. They…" Arcana turned to the view port behind her. Everyone followed the motion. They gasped at the sight. A Heartless fleet was closing in on Disney Castle! A group of small craft attached to a nearby station. After about seven minutes Mickey raced over to a terminal.

"Station 13, what's your status?" Mickey said over the comm. system.

"_Too many…the Syndicate forces are breaking through and they_…" the comm. went dead when the station exploded with a flash of light.

"Arcana status!" Mickey barked.

"They must have brought something with them…a bomb," she replied.

"Then they sure brought one here," he turned to the groups, "Find it."

The InuYasha and Danny's groups were off. Terra placed his helmet over his head and raced off as well.

"Kairi get to your ship and link up with the fleet," Mickey ordered, "Sora, Riku, go with her."

"Yes sir!" they said as they ran back to the ship. The Gaang wasn't far behind.

Ten minutes later… 

Terra entered the next room and saw heartless from the Syndicate clustered around a spiked torpedo-like bomb. Most of which were humanoid heartless like Xehanort. Terra took them all down. Suddenly a miniature hologram of Arcana appeared on a small pedestal.

"Me. Inside you head. Now," she ordered. Terra took her data chip and inserted it into a slot in the back of his helmet. He then touched the bomb's controls; the controls stopped flashing red and turned green.

"How much time?" Terra asked.

"Trust me, you're better off not knowing," Arcana said. Suddenly Kairi's voice was heard over the comm.

"_Your Majesty, this is the cruiser Valhalla. The _1st_ carrier's shield is down I'm going in to finish it off_," she said.

"_No way Kairi. Not against a ship that big_," Mickey replied. Then Terra keyed the comm. in his helmet.

"Your Majesty, permission to leave the station," he asked.

"_Why?"_ Mickey asked.

"To give our little friends back their bomb," Terra replied.

"_Go ahead Terra_," Mickey said.

Terra arrived at the airlock and dragged the bomb into the room, Arcana posed a single question.

"What if you miss?"

"I won't," Terra replied and pulled down on the door release. The spikes on the bomb scraped the deck and then it began to hurtle towards the carrier, sucked out as the atmosphere vented. Terra grabbed onto one of the spikes as it passed him. Aang looked onto the top view screen on the bridge of the Valhalla.

"Look!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked at the view screen and saw Terra plummeting towards the carrier in front of them. Kairi looked to Cid.

"Cid, position us directly below that carrier!" she ordered.

"Aye, aye ma'am," he replied and accelerated the ship downwards. Not before firing a salvo of missiles to punch a hole in the Heartless ship's hull. Terra dove straight through the hole and rearmed the bomb. He kicked it towards the core and plummeted towards the Valhalla. He landed in the hangar and the Valhalla accelerated away just as the carrier exploded. Kairi keyed the comm. to command her entire crew.

"_Everyone suit up, we're taking this fight to solid ground_," Kairi ordered, then she turned to Leon, "Leon, would you be so kind as to fit Sora and his friends into a couples of sets of battle armor."

Leon nodded and led Sora and the Gaang to the armory. Sora took off his coat and all he had on was a t-shirt and his pants. He placed his boot on the wall and strapped the first piece of armor on with a _clack. _He finished putting on the armor and left the helmet behind, only taking the comm. earpiece. He placed the comm. in his ear and grabbed a cameo design hat.

He walked out of the dressing area and looked at his friends and family who were waiting for him. They preferred their own outfits to the armor Leon was going to fit them for. Sora did a turn around.

"So what do you think?" he asked. Sokka inspected the armor visually.

"Nice," he said.

Leon walked up to Sora.

"Kairi wanted me to inform you that you and your group are now Alpha Squad. And you, Sora, are squad leader. You are also in command of ground operations," Leon said.

"Alright! Let's do this!" he said as he led his group to the dropships waiting in the hangar. InuYasha and Danny's groups were waiting behind their dropships.

"Well "commander", what are we doing?" InuYasha asked.

"That carrier has one of the Syndicate's leaders aboard it. We're going to give him a warm welcome. Ken," Sora said turning to Ken, "you and your group are Beta Squad, you are squad leader." Ken nodded; him and his group entered the back of the dropship. Sora walked to Danny, whose group was accompanied by a group of three soldiers in the same armor as Sora, but they adorned helmets that resembled a motorcyclist's.

"Danny, you and your group is Omega Squad; you're squad leader," Sora said. Danny nodded and Omega Squad entered their dropship. Sora and his squad entered their dropship. All three dropships' hatches shut with a hiss and they took off from the hangar.

A group of dropships flew towards the carrier station over the main city. Suddenly a huge heartless appeared; it was at least 80 or 90 feet tall. It resembled a purple beetle.

"Heartless Scarab!" Riku exclaimed.

It's mouth glowed blue and sent a laser towards the dropships. The middle ship was obliterated but Danny could be seen carrying Sam, Tucker, and the three other soldiers out of the blast; he flew away intangible. The two ships on either side got a wing blown off and veered in two different directions. Sora's ship landed belly up in the wreckage of an old building. Sora, Terra, Riku and the Gaang piled out.

"_Move it out. Go, Go, Go!"_ Sora ordered over the comm. The group nodded and Sora pulled out his Keyblade. He leaned against the wall of a nearby doorway and peered down the next hall. He saw a single Neoshadow heartless. He pulled out the knife stored on the front of his chest armor and threw it. A second later the heartless vanished. They snuck into the courtyard outside and silently took out the patrolling groups of Heartless. Riku ran to the locked gate and placed a charge and armed it. Suddenly the gate was smashed open and Riku was sent flying back. Aang jumped up and caught him in midair.

"Living Wall Heartless!" Riku exclaimed. Sora turned around after having just killed a guard and saw two Heartless that looked like Berserker Nobodies, except that the hammers lacked handles and were mounted on their left arms as shields. They waddled forward, crouched behind their shields. Sora noticed the charge Riku had armed laying right next to Katara. He ran to the bomb and slid to grab it swiftly off the ground. He activated the timer for 30 seconds. He rushed at the Nobodies.

"Sora, no!" Riku yelled.

00:27, The first one swung his shield down at Sora. Sora sidestepped this and stuck the charge on the Heartless' stomach. 00:15, he grabbed its head. He leapt up, not lifting the heartless, and grabbed the other one with his feet. Sora pulled it closer and let go with his feet. 00:09, Sora grabbed the other one with his free hand. 00:05, he smashed the two Heartless' faces together. 00:02.

"Kiss and make up," Sora said before leaping to Katara, 00:00. He shielded her from the explosion. Sora and Katara were thrown a good 50 feet by the blast. Sora received a piece of shrapnel in his shoulder. He stood and helped Katara up. He reached over his shoulder and yanked out the 6 inch sharp of metal. He cast his Curaga spell and the wound closed like a zipper.

"Sierra117, we need evac on the double," Sora said over the comm, trying to get a new dropship into the city. A voice chimed over the comm.

"_My bird's a little big for that courtyard Sora, I see a clearing 6 miles from your position, head there and I'll pick you up,"_ Cid said.

"Roger that," Sora then changed the frequency, "Beta Squad, what's your status?"

"_We're operational, barely_," Ken replied.

"I'm sending you a set of coordinates, that's our rendezvous point. Get there," Sora said.

"_Coordinates received, heading to the RV point_," Ken said.

"Omega Squad can you read me?" Sora asked.

"_Yes, we're with Beta Squad and are headed towards the RV point_," Danny said.

Sora turned to his squad, "Alright let's kick some ass," Sora said hefting his large Keyblade.

Him and his squad made it to a small building where Heartless were attacking a group of soldiers. Sora and the Gaang took them down.

"Where's the rest of your squad?" Sora asked Danny.

"Wasted," Danny said.

"We will too if we don't get outta here!" Tucker said. Tucker tried to run but Sora raised his arm and caught Tucker by the neck.

"You hit?" he asked unsympathetically.

"No…" Tucker replied.

Sora threw Tucker down violently. "You had the chance to be afraid before all of our worlds…our homes were at stake. Now we need to take down that Scarab before it destroys the castle."

"We've tried everything but nothing works!" Danny snapped, irritated at his friend's humiliation, "That thing is unstoppable!" Danny finished while getting in Sora's face. Sora grabbed his ally's shoulder and shoved him away.

"I've faced Heartless as big if not bigger than that before. It's tough but it ain't invincible. Stay with Terra he'll know what to do," Sora said. Sora got on the dropship piloted by Cid.

Before long the whole group caught up to the Scarab. Sora saw that there was a weak point on the Scarab's back area.

"_There! It's wounded!"_ Sora said over the comm, _"Disable it! Target its legs!"_ Aang used his glider to fly towards the Heartless Toph rode on his back. Aang dropped Toph off on one of the heartless' legs and using her metalbending she detached the entire limb. Aang swooped in and picked her up. The Scarab plopped to the ground after losing its leg. Sora jumped out of the dropship and Katara followed. She used a stream of ice to slide to a safe landing. They landed on the rear area of the Scarab and took down the few humanoid Heartless guarding its reactor. Sora smashed the casing and Katara sent a spear of ice into the reactor damaging it beyond repair. The Scarab's eyes flickered and went out. Suddenly a whining noise could be heard. The noise increased in pitch. Sora's eyes widened. He wrapped his arm around Katara's waist and leapt from the Heartless. He keyed his comm.

"_Everyone! Back away! It's going to blow!" _Sora exclaimed. The dropship, Aang, and Danny all retreated. A single humanoid Heartless was left alive. He got up and looked at the reactor.

"Oh, perfect…" he grumbled. The reactor blew, vaporizing the Human Heartless, and the Scarab itself.

The dropship landed near Sora so everyone could get on.

The ship returned to the Valhalla.

"Hyperspace chargers detected, it's going to warp. **Inside** the city!" Leon said. King Mickey was heard over the comm.

"_Get him, do NOT let that leader escape_," he ordered. The Valhalla rocketed towards the heartless ship. It attached to its underside as it warped. A wormhole opened and sucked pieces of Disney Castle into it. It then closed leaving a ruined Disney Castle behind.

The Heartless ship decelerated suddenly, jolting Valhalla off of its undercarriage.

"Report," Kairi said.

"Reactors offline, we're drifting," Cid said.

"Well get them back online and…Arcana what am I looking at?" Kairi asked.

Sora and Terra were in the ships individual drop pods listening to this.

"_That…is another Nova_," Arcana replied. Riku was in his own drop pod when he heard this.

"Wha…What!?" he exclaimed.

"Is this some kind of super weapon?" Kairi asked. Arcana answered over the comm.

"_Yes, if activated this installation will cause destruction on a universal scale_."

"Well now it's even more important that we capture that Syndicate leader," Kairi said, "_Sora, take the first platoon, hard drop. Riku, load up a set of dropships and follow him in_."

"Aye, aye!" Riku said opening his drop pod.

"_Sora, until the reactors are back online I'm going to keep a low profile_," Kairi said, "_Once you leave this ship you're on your own_."

Riku knocked on Sora and Katara's drop pod, Sora knocked once in return.

"I understand," Sora replied.

"_Get ready guys, we're about to go feet first into hell!"_ Sora barked over the comm. Sora and Katara were in one drop pod, Aang and Toph in another. Then it was Terra, Sokka, Leon, and Cloud.

The Gummi cruiser Valhalla drifted over the construct. The construct resembled a flat Earth. Suddenly a series of flashes rang across its hull and eight teardrop shaped pods plummeted towards the surface. About 1000 feet from the surface parachutes deployed and slowed the pods down. The pods hit and Sora maneuvered in front of Katara. He kicked the front of the pod away and the couple stepped out. Sora heard a grunt of pain and spun around. He saw Katara had created and ice sword and skewered a heartless on it. He smiled and charged forward.

His squad had cleared a landing zone for Riku and his dropships in no time. Riku deployed a few jeeps and several troops, including InuYasha and Danny's groups. Sora jumped into the driver's seat of one jeep. Leon pushed him aside and took the wheel.

"You might want to let me drive," Leon said smiling. Leon hit the accelerator and the jeep fishtailed in the dirt. It sped forward and brought into view a large lake it had several installations mounted above its surface, with a temple-like structure in the center.

"That must be where Sephiroth is!" Leon said. Sora gazed over the beautiful landscape.

"Wow, it's just like a giant postcard," Sora said, "Dear Riku, Kicking Heartless ass on some weird world. Wish you were here."

"_I heard that…jackass,_" Riku said over the comm. Katara giggled a little.

They got to what looked to be a docking station for a series of gondolas. In the center was a hologram of Sephiroth, being gazed upon by a series of Humanoid Heartless and Neoshadows. Sora's squad swiftly took them out. Suddenly a Syndicate dropship dropped off a pair of Living Wall heartless. Sora dove behind cover and signaled Cloud to approach. Cloud dove behind the small wall next to Sora.

"Cloud you go left, I'll go right," Sora said. Cloud nodded and they both leapt from cover and flanked the first Living Wall and slashed at it from two different angles causing it to fall in half. The other roared in anger and charged. It suddenly groaned and collapsed in a heap. Katara had thrown several icicles into the creatures back. Sora smiled at her as he approached the hologram of Sephiroth. He was giving a religious speech to the rest of the Syndicate. But he was talking in a different language. Arcana jumped from Terra's armor and projected a hologram of herself in front of him.

"That's what I thought. Sephiroth is planning to activate Nova," she said.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked. Arcana snapped her fingers and Sephiroth began speaking in English.

"I will darken this world, release its cleansing shade and burn a path to the divine beyond," the hologram said. Arcana arched a brow.

Sora keyed his comm, "Kairi, we have a problem," he said.

"_So I hear. But from what I understand he'll need a special kind of Keyblade, the Sacred Icon Keyblade_," she started, "Sora, I'll secure the Keyblade. You take down Sephiroth, he's given us all we need to know."

The group rode over the series of gondolas to the center temple. When they arrived Sora looked up. He saw a massive fleet of thousands of Heartless ships warping to the world stop the group. Then a Huge planetoid warped into view. Arcana keyed Sora's comm.

"_Sora get inside and kill Sephiroth before that fleet can stop us_," she said. Sora nodded and raced into the temple, Sokka wasn't far behind.

They got past Sephiroth's personal guard and Sokka glared at Sephiroth angrily.

"Fools! I'll take care of them myself!" he barked at his guards. He pulled out his Masamune and rushed Sokka. Sokka parried the sword strike but got kicked into the wall behind him. Cloud charged and Sephiroth's sword was thrown aside by Cloud's first attack. Cloud and Sora took their blades and ran Sephiroth through. He grunted in pain and the two pulled their swords out of Sephiroth; the One Winged Angel slumped to the floor, dead.

"_Bad news, Nobody ships are closing in. They're preparing to fire on us_!" she exclaimed, "_Cid's waiting outside! Let's go_!"

Everyone ran to the dropship and Sora lingered. Katara rounded the corner in full sprint. Sora reached his hand out for her.

"Come on let's go!" he exclaimed. She leapt into the dropship and they took off. The ship obliterated the temple with what looked like black and white lightning. The shockwave sent pieces of debris flying everywhere. One piece hit Sora in the face and knocked him out. The following shockwave sent him into the lake.

"Sora no!" Katara screamed. Sokka and Leon tried to hold her back but they were too late. Katara had dived after her husband. On the way to the surface another piece of debris flew at her and smacked her in the back of the head. She impacted the water and the last thing she saw was a pair of tentacles snaking up from the lake bottom and grabbing her around her waist.

Sora was sinking deeper and deeper. Suddenly a pair of glowing green tentacles snaked up from the lakebed and snaked around Sora's waist. A gravelly voice spoke to Sora.

"This is not your grave…but you are welcome in it," it said.

Meanwhile… 

Kairi saw the Keyblade Sacred Icon keychain; it floated above an extremely deep chasm. She saw a tentacle hanging out of one of Nova's security drones. She grabbed it and used it to lean safely over the chasm to retrieve the keychain. She grabbed it but the tentacle began to slip and she started to fall. She suddenly stopped and Kairi looked up. Riku was there holding onto the tentacle.

"Why don't you ever ask for help?" he asked. Kairi smiled and placed the keychain on her belt.

"Guys, how's our exit? Can you hear me?" Riku asked, "We got trouble."

Kairi took out the Oathkeeper Keyblade. Suddenly Riku saw a long flowing black coat wiz by.

"Shit!" he exclaimed and began to fire Dark Firaga blasts at the figure from the tip of his Keyblade. The shadowy figure charged Riku and knocked his Keyblade from him. It pinned Riku's arms at his side and flipped down her hood. It was Zexion's heartless, Ienzo!

"How ya doin'?" Riku asked sarcastically. Ienzo growled and knocked Riku out with a strong headbutt. Kairi aimed her Keyblade at Ienzo.

"Riku stay down!" she said as she fired multiple Blizzaga spells at the Heartless. Ienzo sidestepped all of them and knocked Oathkeeper from her hands. Suddenly she was knocked out by a jolt of electricity. She was then seized by a gorilla looking Nobody with black fur. The Nobody stepped aside and let a larger one pass, this one had white fur.

"Excellent work Ienzo," he said in a deep booming voice.

"The Icon is my responsibility!" Ienzo snapped, holding his chest where a Dark Firaga had hit him.

"**Was** your responsibility. Now it is mine. And a bloody fate awaits you and the rest of you incompetent Heartless. And I, Maccabeus will send you to it," Maccabeus said.

Ienzo frowned, "When Afiko learns of this, he'll wipe you from existence!" he snapped.

"_When_ he learns?" Maccabeus said. He chuckled a bit, "Fool, he ordered me to do it."

Maccabeus sent a burst of black and white lightning at Ienzo sending her down the deep chasm that lay behind her.

Sora began to regain consciousness in some kind of cavern. He realized he was wrapped up in some glowworm-like tentacles.

"Are we dead?" Katara thought aloud. The tentacles lifted her and Sora up to face a monstrous creature. It resembled a giant version of the "swamp monster" the swamp bender created.

"What is Death but a form of salvation? I am the monument to that salvation," it said.

Suddenly Sora heard a struggle up above and saw a heartless being pulled into the chamber. It struggled to free itself from the tentacles that gripped his wrists and ankles. He was lowered to Sora's level.

"Relax," Sora said calmly, "I'd rather not piss this thing off."

"Keybearer!" the heartless exclaimed.

"Silence! We must join forces if we are to keep the universe the way it is," the giant bellowed.

"Lies!" Ienzo snapped, "You are the leader of the Illuminados, you are the Darklight are you not? Why would you want to stop Afiko's work?"

"I seek to rule the universe, not to destroy it," the monster said, "Now there is still time to stop the key from turning, but first it must be found. You'll search one likely spot and you another. Fate had us met as foes, but this world will make us brothers!" the creature said before warping the two heroes away.

The human forces were currently holding the Nobody forces off. They were trying to keep them away from the control room. A Nobody lunged at Aang's daughter, Hitomi. Roxas leapt over her and tackled the Nobody away. Suddenly a bang was heard and a drop pod was launched from the Valhalla. It landed a good distance away. The whole group was surrounded. Exhausted from the battle they collapsed. A Dusk lunged at Kagome. She put her hands in front of her to guard herself. Suddenly a fire blast incinerated the Dusk. Zuko leapt in front of the group and was soon accompanied by Mai. Mai threw her hands forward and a quartet of throwing darts launched from each wrist. They hit eight different nobodies. Zuko was currently fighting a robed individual. He had an arrow on his head, it was the Syndicate leader Afiko!

"Move aside Fire Lord Zuko, I have no business with you. I need to kill the Avatar so my work can be completed," Afiko snapped dodging fire blasts and daggers.

"What work?" Aang asked.

"To finish off the Airbenders of course. Oh, you think Fire Lord Sozin found the air temples all on his own?" Afiko mocked the Avatar.

"What?!" Aang snapped as his eyes and arrows glowed white. He raced past Mai and leapt over Zuko. In one swift motion he had his hands around Afiko's neck.

"You betrayed us!? We who called you brother, we who kept you safe?" Aang barked. Afiko just smiled as a Nobody Brute nearly killed the Avatar, but Toph sent a spike of earth into the Nobody's skull, destroying it.

Before long the group was being held prisoner and Afiko headed to the control room.

On the lower level the Special Operations commander Heartless lead Ienzo to a stationary Scarab Heartless.

"There Ienzo, that Scarab's main weapon can break through the control room doors," he said over the comm.

Ienzo arrived at the upper level to see Riku and the Gaang were fighting against their Nobody captors. Riku leapt into the Scarab. Ienzo leapt in and saved a woman in blue garbs. The Nobody that was attacking her soon found itself in Ienzo's chokehold. Ienzo took the Nobody's weapon and fired the weapon into its gut, white-hot spikes jutted from the point of impact. Ienzo placed the Nobody's weapon at her belt and looked at the Scarab. It opened its "mouth" and tilted its head sideways.

"Listen, you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you. But if we don't do something Hammer boy is gonna activate Nova, and we'll all die," Riku said through the Scarab's speakers.

"Maccabeus has locked himself inside the control room," Ienzo said.

"Well then hop on the back of this Scarab and give me some cover, he's gonna know we're comin," Riku said.

About three hours before Ienzo was heading toward the Scarab and Riku, Sora and Katara were chasing Afiko and Xehanort through the halls of the Syndicate's City. Katara looked to the left, "Sora, look it's the Valhalla!" she exclaimed.

Sora looked in her direction but by that time the Valhalla was already zooming overhead. He saw it crash behind the tower that Afiko and Xehanort just fled to. Katara and Sora ran across a bridge and killed the Brute Nobodies in their way. Sora and Katara headed down the walkway and saw the Valhalla crashed within walking distance of their location. They nearly rounded the corner but Sora stopped Katara before then. He pointed at his ear then around the corner, they were going to eavesdrop on the Syndicate's leaders. Afiko and Xehanort paused before entering his ship. They turned around and Afiko lifted the Sacred Icon Keyblade. He held it to Maccabeus, "The hopes of all the Syndicate rest on your shoulders Chieftain," Afiko said handing the Sacred Icon to the Nobody.

"My faith is strong, I shall not fail," he said. Suddenly the gravelly voice of Darklight spoke from behind them.

"Do you believe in the Boogeyman?" it asked with an evil laugh. Maccabeus and the other Brutes turned and saw what was once human. It had a centaur-like body, but instead of horse hooves it had reptilian feet. Its left arm had no more bones in it and the fingers had fused, turning it into a tentacle. The face below the upper lip was no longer humanoid. The lower jaw had split open and a flailing tongue dangled from the mouth. Afiko recognized the mutant instantly.

"Sephiroth!" he exclaimed. The monster roared and charged with a horde of spider-like little creatures raced in front of him, these things carried the Light of Destruction and resembled the Alien Facehuggers. Maccabeus used his massive hammer and batted several of the Facehuggers away. The group of Brutes also stomped and bit the creatures. One creature leapt past Maccabeus and latched onto Xehanort's throat. Maccabeus bent over to take it off.

"No! Leave him be, the Great Journey waits for nobody. Not even you," Afiko said as he took his hover throne and swiftly jetted into the dropship and headed towards a structure at the center of the city. Maccabeus saw one of his captains struggling to kill the former Sephiroth. He hefted his huge hammer and bashed Sephiroth in the side of the head. When Sephiroth hit the ground Maccabeus pinned him down with his foot and smashed Sephiroth's head with all of his strength. A small pool of blood collected where his head had been. Maccabeus hefted his hammer and whistled. A pair of Nobodies dragged Riku and Kairi towards Maccabeus.

"Split them, one in each Phantom," Maccabeus ordered.

"That structure in the center of the city, it looks like an ancient Heartless ship. Afiko's headed straight for it! If he leads his fleet back to Disney Castle they're done for you have to stop him!" Katara said.

"But that Brute has the Sacred Icon, and Kairi and Riku… wait why only me?" Sora asked.

"I'll stay behind incase the Brute activates Nova. I'll be in the Valhalla, then I'll detonate its reactors destroying this city and the world below," Katara said.

"We'll do a remote…" Sora couldn't finish; he realized they couldn't risk a remote detonation, "…then I'll stay behind. You go and stop Afiko." Katara placed two fingers over his lips, silencing him.

"This war can't afford to lose any of you Keyblade holders. Now I'll help you get to Afiko, but when we get to the ship I'll be staying here," she explained.

Sora sighed and nodded. Suddenly one of the Valhalla's dropships crashed behind them. Illuminados charged out of it and started to infect Nobodies left and right. Katara and Sora ran back into the tower they had come from. They charged through horde after horde of Illuminados. They finally got to the end and saw the tunnel through which to board Afiko's ship. They saw Terra had somehow infiltrated the city and was fighting off some Illuminados.

"Terra, let's get out of here!" Sora exclaimed, "Katara, you get somewhere safe, away from these things." Katara nodded. She stood atop a platform well out of the way of the Illuminados. Terra and Sora dove into the black beam. It pulled them into the ship.

"Katara, when I'm through with Afiko. I'll come back for you," Sora said over the comm.

Katara smiled meekly, "Don't make me a promise…if you can't keep it."

The ship took off and when it cleared the city it jumped to Hyperspace.

Ienzo had kept the heartless away from the Scarab. Riku charged the beam as Ienzo prepared to leap to the door.

"Stay clear of the door," Riku said, "Hey, bastards! Knock, knock!"

Riku fired the Scarab's beam and broke the control room's door. Ienzo leapt the gap between the Scarab and Riku followed close behind.

At Nova's control panel…

"Come, Human it is easy. Take the Keyblade in your hand…" Kairi struggles in Maccabeus' grip. He wrenches her forcibly in front of the controls, "…AND DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!"

Ienzo entered the room, "Maccabeus, stop," he said. Maccabeus gasped, "Impossible!"

"Remove the key from the console," Ienzo ordered.

"Remove it!? And disobey Afiko?" Maccabeus snapped.

"There are thing about Nova…even he does not understand," Ienzo said.

The Brute Nobodies that flanked Maccabeus advanced on Ienzo. Suddenly a spear-shaped Dark Firaga punched through one of their heads and Riku leapt down at Ienzo's side. Maccabeus panicked; he grabbed Kairi's hand and forced her to activate Nova.

"Ienzo, the Great Journey has begun! And the Nobodies, not the Heartless, shall be Afiko's escort!" Maccabeus snapped hefting his huge hammer and the hammer erected a dark barrier to protect its wielder. He ran towards the platform behind him and leapt to it. Suddenly half a dozen Heartless accompanied Ienzo as he leapt after Maccabeus. Riku fired Dark Firagas at Maccabeus' shield and brought it down. A group of Heartless grappled with the Chieftain. He slammed his hammer against the ground sending Heartless flying in all directions. Ienzo saw that one of his brethren was thrown into the beam of light in the center of the room that was charging Nova. Ienzo then used it to his advantage. He leapt at Maccabeus and grabbed its handle. He flipped the Chieftain over his shoulders and the Nobody's legs got caught in the beam. He was struggling to keep his grip on the hammer.

"Farewell, Chieftain," Ienzo said coldly. He released the Hammer and Maccabeus was sucked up to the orb of Dark Fire that was collecting at the tip of the tower. Kairi then proceded to remove the Sacred Icon Keyblade. The tower began to rumble violently. The world fired the ball of Dark Firaga and Maccabeus was vaporized when the orb hit the threshold of Nova's atmosphere and disintegrated. A holographic message appeared where the Keyblade used to reside. Riku leapt to Kairi's side. The hologram read, "All worlds ready for remote activation from Installation Jericho."

"What do you think "Installation Jericho" is?" Riku asked. Ienzo walked up behind them.

"And more importantly where is it?" he added.

Afiko's ship appeared in the midst of a battle above the ruined Disney Castle.

"New ship, it isn't one of ours," Cloud's voice said over the comm.

"It isn't one of ours. Take it down," King Mickey ordered.

"This is Sora, I'm here with Terra. Can anyone read me, over!" Sora barked over the comm. King Mickey replied.

"Sora?! Mind tellin' me what're doing on that ship?" he asked.

"Your Majesty, Finishing this Fight."


	2. Chapter 2

Halo 3 quotes © Bungie

Avatar the Last Airbender and related characters © Mike and Bryan

Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and related characters © Square Enix

Older Sora, Darklight, Nova, Supernova, and Oracle © The-Holy-Arbiter

* * *

A fireball appeared in the skies over Disney Castle. It streaked across the heavens until at one point it flashed and a smaller fireball broke off and crashed into the forest just outside the ruins of Disney Castle.Terra's armor wasn't damaged but it had looked like the fall killed him. His armor was stiff as a board. Riku walked up to the body and looked right into his visor. A soldier walked up next to Terra and hit a button on the back of his neck. The armor unlocked and Terra's limbs fell to his sides. 

"Call for evac, tell Cid to get here ASAP, I ain't leavin' him here," Riku ordered. Suddenly an armored hand grabbed Riku's wrist.

"No you're not," Terra said. Riku sighed and was about to say something when Sora emerged from the crater that Terra made in the earth. He snapped his neck back into place and relocated his nose.

"Jeez, I thought you'd never get up. Do you even know how heavy you are in that armor?" Sora asked annoyed. Suddenly a Heartless appeared behind Riku. Terra raced up to him, grabbed the Heartless' weapon and placed it against his gut.

"Terra, wait! Ienzo's with us," Sora said, "Like Riku said, we have enough to worry about without you two tryin' to kill each other."

Terra returned the Heartless' weapon and strode past him. Ienzo smirked and turned his head slightly to look back at Terra.

"Were it so easy," Ienzo said. Sora walked past Terra and Riku jogged up to him.

"So where's Katara?" he asked. Sora didn't answer, he just sighed and walked faster. Riku cocked a brow.

"Terra do you know what happened?" Riku asked. Terra looked at Sora then at Riku.

"Sora abandoned Katara at the Syndic…" he couldn't finish his sentence; Sora had rushed him and rammed him against the trunk of a tree. His hands were wrapped around Terra's lightly shielded neck.

"I did NOT abandon her! I would've stayed behind with her if Afiko were already dead. So if you say I abandoned her one more time, you won't live to regret it," Sora snapped, "Besides, you shouldn't talk. You left Arcana behind." Sora forcibly threw Terra down into the muddy shore of a nearby pond and followed the rest of the squad to the pickup zone. Riku entered the dropship, as did Sora. Suddenly a Pirate Ship heartless swooped down and let off a salvo of dark energy cannonballs. The dropship spun and crashed into the next valley. Ienzo and Terra took down the nearby Nobodies and gave chase. Suddenly Sora's voice crackled over the comm.

"Hurry Ienzo, we are being held captive by Brute Nobodies about 1 mile north of your position," Sora said. They raced forward and came to a cliff. They saw the dropship half sunken in the river. Sora was thrown to the ground in front of a building by a Brute not unlike the Chieftain Maccabeus. Except this one's hammer was smaller than Maccabeus'. He spun around and gave the Brute a strong backhand to the face. The Chieftain roared and kicked Sora into the building.

Terra and Ienzo silently snuck around the cliffs and down to the complex where Sora, Riku and their squad were held. They took down several Dusks and moved to the bridge. And the Chieftain charged them and slammed its hammer down. This sent Terra over the edge; he swiftly grabbed onto the ledge and hung on for dear life, the river was at least 300 feet below. The Chieftain walked up to him and raised its hammer over its head. Suddenly the Chieftain yelled out in pain. Ienzo had impaled the Chieftain through the chest with a Soul Eater sword. The Chieftain dropped his hammer and faded away. Ienzo held out a hand and Terra accepted the help. Suddenly Terra leapt over Ienzo and slashed another Brute to ribbons with his Keyblade. Ienzo chuckled,

"Alright, we're even," he said. Suddenly the door to the warehouse slid open. A pair of Brutes held onto heavy-duty chains that were rooted in the rock-like flesh of the creature they restrained. The Syndicate had annexed General RAAM's world, Sera. They used the most powerful of the Locust Horde in battle. The creature in question was a Berserker The Berserker's eye were pure white, it was blind. Its nose was in the air; it sniffed around for the scent of the enemy. It caught Terra and Ienzo's scent and screeched. It backhanded the two Nobodies restraining it and charged forward.

Terra stood his ground, "Ienzo, you go free Sora and Riku. I got this bitch," he said. Ienzo nodded and raced past the Berserker. The creature took a swing at him as he past. She was about to chase him when she heard, "Hey!"

The Berserker didn't even hesitate it turned around and charged. Terra leapt over it and the Berserker pummeled one of its own kind, a Locust Drone. She pummeled it to a pulp thinking it was Terra. She sniffed the blood on her fists and realized it was a Drone. She roared in anger and charged in the opposite direction. She crashed right through the building separating Ienzo from this carnage. Terra immediately keyed his comm.

"Ienzo that thing is headed straight for you!" he shouted.

"Shit!"

Ienzo had just disengaged the energy field that contained Sora, Riku and their squad. The Berserker smashed its way through the wall and sent Ienzo flying. Sora looked at the thing and he had a momentary flashback to that series of terrible events revolving around that terrible monster, General RAAM. His moment was interrupted when the Berserker strong-armed Sora in the gut and he went soaring through the window. Riku dove through the window and ran. The Berserker gave chase. Riku made a sharp turn onto the bridge and the Berserker rammed into the wall. It dislodged itself and continued to chase. Suddenly Cid's voice came onto the comm.

"I see you need an assist. Alright, keep your heads down guys!" he said. The Berserker turned towards the noise of jet engines and had barely enough time for an alarmed screech before a salvo of missiles blew it off of the bridge and into the river below.

"I thought you guys might need a ride," Cid said. The entire group got on the dropship and took off.

* * *

They approached a small cavern and the dropship entered. Sora walked forward and Kairi stepped into the room. 

"Excellent, where did you find them?" she asked.

Riku smiled, "I found them nappin' on the beach," Riku said.

Kairi chuckled, "It's good to have you back Sora," she said.

"It's good to be back," Sora said. Kairi turned around and the group followed.

"Time to get you up to speed," Kairi said, "When Afiko's ship appeared his fleet smashed our remaining defenses. He could've warped anywhere but he decided to return here, the ruins of Disney Castle. Then, just recently they started digging."

"What about Nova?" Terra asked.

"We stopped it but only temporarily," she answered, "Now Afiko is looking for something called the "Supernova", where he'll be able to darken all of the Novas. If he succeeds, humanity, the Syndicate…"

"The Nova array will destroy us all," Sora finished. Suddenly Sora heard something behind him.

"Dad!"

Sora turned around and Roxas plowed into him. Roxas looked around, "Where's mom?" he asked. Sora's smile faded and he got up slowly. Aang, Toph, and Hitomi walked in.

"She stayed behind…" he said as he turned around slowly. Suddenly King Mickey appeared on screen.

"So how are things?" he asked.

"Good as they get you majesty." Kairi replied.

"I see, how ya doin' Sora?"

"Fine…sir," Sora said.

"Glad to hear it because Kairi had come up with a pretty good plan, but without you I didn't think we could pull it off."

Kairi spoke up, "Afiko's fleet is clustered above the excavation site. He has placed anti air batteries around the crater. If we could destroy one of the batteries, punch a hole in Afiko's defenses…"

"…I could launch a low level strike against Afiko. I only have a handful of ships left Sora but I think…" the power went out.

"Emergency generators, now!" Kairi ordered. Suddenly Afiko appeared on the screen.

"You are, all of you, vermin. Cowering in the dirt, thinking... what, I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No, this and every other world will _burn_ until their surfaces are but glass! And not even the Avatar will live to creep, blackened, from its hole to mar the reflection of our passage; the culmination of our Journey, for your destruction is the will of the gods! And I? I _am_ their instrument!" Afiko finished his speech and the lights came back on.

"Cocky bastard," Riku chuckled. Kairi frowned and looked to a nearby soldier.

"Give the order, we're closing up shop," she said.

"Ma'am?"

"We're about to get hit," she said. Sora looked to Aang and Toph and nodded. They raced for the perimeter. Suddenly an explosion racked the base.

"_Report!"_ Kairi said over the comm.

"_It came from the hangar!"_ someone replied.

"_Agreed, Terra get there_," Kairi said. Sora frowned and keyed his comm.

"Don't bother, my squad and I are already en route," Sora said and clicked his comm off.

They entered and they saw Ienzo had beaten them to the hangar. They joined in and started destroying the Brute Nobodies that occupied the hangar. Half way through Terra stormed in accompanied by InuYasha's squad. They finished off the last of the nobodies.

"_Everybody, get to the op center,_" Riku said over the comm.

The squads entered the op center only minutes later. Riku led Sora and his squad to the door that led to the barracks. They were told to rescue what soldiers they could from the Brute Nobodies. They entered the next room and instantly hid behind a truck.

"A fresh scent, it must be close. Spread out! Find them!" the chieftain barked. Suddenly Aang sprang from cover and sent a spike of earth towards the chieftain. The chieftain batted the rock away and smiled.

"The Avatar… ha ha, he's mine," the chieftain snickered. He leapt forward and while in mid air Toph raised a spike of Earth and the chieftain landed right on top of it. Aang caught the hammer as it dropped and turned to the group.

"Take cover!" he yelled. He raised the hammer over his head and slammed it down as hard as he could. Suddenly small shards of rock shot out of the walls and filled the air. All of the Brutes were covered in spikes and fell to the ground. The group entered the barracks and saw a Brute interrogating a soldier. The Nobody pulled its fist back and was about to kill the soldier. Sora raced up to the Brute and impaled it on his Keyblade. The Nobody faded away and the soldier dropped to his feet. They proceeded to destroy the rest of the Brute Nobodies in the area. Sora saw the dead bodies of at least 10 soldiers and sighed. Aang put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We did all that we could, let's get the few who survived out for evac," he said. Sora nodded, "There should be a lift outside."

Suddenly, as they reached the top of the lift a group of Dragoon Nobodies hovered down and engaged the troops. Zuko raced past Sora and about five fireblasts later the Dragoons were gone. Sora nodded and helped the survivors onto the dropship and was about to get on himself when Riku's voice chimed onto the comm.

"_Sora, get back to the op center now! We need the reinforcements,_" he said. Sora leapt from the dropship and looked at Roxas.

"You stay here," he ordered. Roxas frowned and Sora rolled his eyes. Sora raced down the corridor and rounded the corner and was nearly ripped to shreds by a Syndicate stationary turret. However the Neoshadow operating the turret was suddenly thrown from the gun and pinned to the wall by a Keyblade. It faded away and Roxas appeared next to it to retrieve it.

"I thought I told you to stay put!" Sora snapped. Aang pulled on his shoulder.

"Let it go, we're all here with you and whether you like it or not you're stuck with us," Aang said. Sora frowned and pulled away from Aang. As Roxas rounded the corner he was almost destroyed by another turret. Suddenly Hitomi pushed him aside and charged towards the Syndicate forces. She weaved back and forth to avoid the shards of crystal the turret fired. She leapt sideways and then leapt off of a wall. Her hand slid out of her sleeve and she shot an open palm. Suddenly an earthen glove was launched at the turret. Hitomi clenched her fist and the earth glove closed. The rock punched right through the turret and crushed the chest of the Nobody operating it. Then Hitomi opened her hand into a claw and suddenly the tips of her fingers ripped and what looked like her bone stabbed through her skin. She now had claws! She raced forward and slashed the Heartless and Nobodies to ribbons. She blocked a Locust Drone's punch and raced towards him until they were face-to-face. Hitomi pulled away and the Drone coughed up a good amount of blood. It collapsed and everyone saw that Hitomi had literally gutted the Drone; its entrails were splayed all over the floor. Hitomi flicked her wrist and the claws retracted.

"What was THAT?" Roxas asked amazed. Hitomi gave a cocky smile.

"That, was Bonebending. An Earthbender's equivalent of the water tribe's Bloodbending," Hitomi said. Sora cocked a brow.

"Wait, how did you find out about that?" he asked. Hitomi didn't bother to answer. She just led them the remainder of the way to the op center. There were two Brutes in the ordinary blue armor of a captain. Then, talking to Afiko on the view screen was a Chieftain. The second Aang saw Afiko his eye and tattoos began to glow. Afiko looked in his direction.

"_Kill the Avatar!"_ he ordered. The Chieftain spun around and saw the Avatar. He whistled and the room was suddenly filled, wall-to-wall Heartless. Sora looked around and smiled.

"I think we could use a little help. I'll be right back," he said. He vanished in a flash of light. The group was fighting the endless Heartless. Aang, even in the Avatar state, was having trouble with the Chieftain. The Chieftain hefted his weapon and was about to finish Aang off for good. Suddenly a light portal opened behind the Brute Chieftain.

"Rasengan!" a voice shouted. Suddenly a 35-year-old Naruto came barreling through the portal. Naruto rammed his open palm into the Chieftain's gut. The Brute grunted in pain and was sent spiraling across the room. He landed at the feet of one of his captains.

"Kill the intruder," he ordered. The Captain nodded and hefted a large axe. He charged until a black haired man zoomed in at break-neck speed and landed a kick hard enough to send the Brute not only into the far wall of the room but straight through it.

"What took you so long Lee?" Naruto asked. Lee smiled but then looked around.

"Wasn't she in our squad too?" Lee asked. Naruto nodded.

"She'll be here any second."

Chieftain was back up and talking into his comm. Suddenly the door in the back of the room was blasted open and nearly crushed Hitomi. Roxas was there in a flash. He grabbed her and leapt away. Two giants lumbered into the room. Each carried a grenade launcher at least as big as King Mickey. The creatures resembled Locust Drones but were at least two feet taller. They then placed their fingers on the triggers of the grenade launchers. Each yelled out "Boom!" just before firing. The grenades flew across the room. Aang raised up a pillar of earth and one detonated on it. The other headed straight for Naruto. Suddenly a kunai was thrown through the portal and it hit the grenade dead on. It detonated and Naruto flew backwards into the arms of a rather tall woman.

"Thanks for the save," he said before kissing her. Hinata smiled then activated her Byakugan and leapt at the Brute Chieftain. He hefted his hammer and was about to destroy Hinata. Sora leapt through the portal and was about to save her when Naruto grabbed his ankle and stopped him.

"Wait, just watch," Naruto said. Sora looked at Naruto and then at Hinata. The Chieftain swung and Hinata ducked. Suddenly the whole squad of Heartless leapt at her.

"8 trigrams, Heavenly Spin!" she yelled. Within seconds the Heartless in the room hit the walls and faded, the Boomers, the creatures with the grenade launchers, were crushed under one wall when it collapsed from the impact of their hulking mass. She glared at the Chieftain who was already up and charging at her.

"8 trigrams, 128 palm!" she yelled as she began to strike the chieftain with pinpoint accurate attacks. The Chieftain's shoulders drooped and he collapsed. Aang walked up to the Brute all calm-like, having exited the Avatar state. He then violently grabbed the collar of the Brutes armor and slammed him against. The metal crumpled in Aang's grip, this is from the metalbending Aang learned from Toph.

"Where is Afiko?" Aang barked. The Brute let out an amused huff. Aang chuckled annoyingly. He ripped the helmet from the Brute's head. He grabbed the Brute's face with his free hand. He used his firebending to begin to sear the Brute's flesh. The Brute began to howl in pain. Terra forcibly grabbed Aang's shoulder.

"Aang stop!" he said. Aang simply stomped the ground and a pillar of earth sent Terra flying across the room.

"The pain stops when you tell me where that traitor is," Aang said coldly. Toph looked at her husband in shock. Everyone was awestruck at Aang's temper.

The Brute finally gave in, "Stop! Stop! I'll tell you!"

"Tell me, then the pain stops," Aang said.

"He's…he's in the structure in the center of the crater. His ship…the Dreadnaught," he said. Aang let up on the firebending and shifted his hand. He wrapped his fingers around the Brute's jaw.

"Thanks," Aang said as he wrenched his hand to the side, breaking the Brute's neck. He turned to the door leading to the first hangar the group was in and looked back.

"Well?! Are you going to rearm that bomb or what?" Aang said. He grabbed one of the "Boomshot" grenade launchers that the Boomers had used and tossed it to Naruto. He grabbed the other one and hefted it.

"Alright, let's scout ahead," Aang said. Naruto nodded and motioned for Kakashi and Hinata to follow him. A kid suddenly raced through the portal and tackled a then unseen Dusk. The Dusk weaved out of the kids grip and began to slither away. The kid took out a kunai and took out the Dusk with a single throw. Hinata was right behind the kid in a second and lifted her by her collar. She looked just like Hinata at a young age.

"What are you doing here Kasumi? I told you to stay with Sakura!" she snapped. The girl rolled her eyes and simply touched Hinata's wrist with a single finger. Hinata's hand became paralyzed and the kid landed lightly. Kasumi cocked a brow.

"You know you can't treat me like a little…" Kasumi was cut off when a blunt object hit her over the head. She grabbed the top of her head and looked back, Naruto was standing over her with his Boomshot.

"Let's go," Naruto said and all of his group followed Aang into the corridors. Sora hit the button on the bomb and the alarm in the base blared. He and everyone else ran to join Aang and the others. They arrived at the hangar. Aang lay injured behind Naruto.

"How do we get past them?" Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled, "Stand back, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he exclaimed. Suddenly a line of Narutos stood in front of the group, there was at least 20.

"Time to bring the rain!" they all said simultaneously. All of the clones fired their Boomshots simultaneously. The recoil sent them all sprawling backwards. The grenades hit their mark and destroy the defending line of Heartless. Sora picked up Aang and they all raced to the elevator. The door didn't close all the way and flames could be seen creeping in the cabin. Sora gathered everyone in the center of the cabin and cast Reflaga. The flames cascaded down the elevator shaft. The cabin was forced to the bottom extremely fast. Sora lost consciousness when the cabin hit the bottom and collapsed…

* * *

Sora regained consciousness and saw debris all around him. He heard voices, "Where's Sora?" Terra asked. 

"I don't know. I couldn't find any trace of him," Naruto said. Sora saw that a sheet of metal was preventing his freedom. Sora pulled his fist back and drove it through the metal. Everyone jumped back in alarm. Sora snaked his other hand into the hole and ripped the metal like it was paper. He stepped out and instantly heard a broken transmission from Kairi.

"_Sor…ome in…over. If…ou can hea…head to Dis…stle town…_" the transmission cut short.

Sora walked into the next room and found two intact jeeps. He got in the one with a turret mounted on the back. Naruto leapt in one that had a shielded truck bed in back. Toph destroyed the metal door that blocked their exit and leapt into Naruto's jeep. They peeled off and suddenly Kairi's voice chimed over the comm.

"Sora? Finally I got through. Sora, Afiko's uncovered something, we have to for now assume it's the Supernova. Head to Disney Castle Town. I need you to take down the Anti-Air on that section of the crater," she ordered.

Sora floored it and found the hostile Anti-Air. A pair of tanks with 2 anti-air missile launchers mounted in place of the dark energy thrower. There also was a large Anti-Air cannon. Sora looked to Naruto.

"Alright, you and your group take out the large gun in the middle. I've got the tanks," Sora said. Naruto nodded and led Hinata and Lee to the cannon. Sora raced up to the first tank. It fired some missiles at him but he simply sidestepped these at the last second and they detonated harmlessly behind him. Sora leapt onto the back of the first tank and wrapped an arm around one missile launcher. He pointed it at the opposite tank and fired. The missiles impacted and the tank became deadly shrapnel. All of the surrounding Locust Drones were killed. Sora then jammed the launcher into the rear of the tank, where its reactor was. The driver of the tank still didn't know of his missing missile launcher. Sora took an unarmed grenade and shoved it into the missile launcher's barrel. He leapt in front of the tank and taunted the driver. The driver angrily hit the fire button. Both of the missile launchers fired. The intact one set of the grenade inside its barrel. The other detonated the tank's reactor. Sora returned to the group as Naruto's group fled the exploding Anti-air cannon. InuYasha's squad had joined the rest of the group.

"Hey, has anyone else noticed the Syndicate using more of those Aliens and less of the Heartless?" Ken asked. Sora cocked a brow.

"Yeah actually," suddenly a loud roar reverberated across the land.

"_Sora something big is closing in on your location_," Riku said. Sora just rolled his eyes. He placed a finger on his earpiece.

"Yeah thanks, I don't think I heard that loud ass roar just now," Sora said causing the entire group to laugh. Suddenly a clawed hand grabbed onto the ledge above them. When a few pieces of the roof of the building fell Sora looked up.

"Ho…ly shit…" he said. Everyone looked up and saw the creature he did. It had a flat face like a primate, but it had multiple eyes like an insect and the teeth of a reptile.

Sora took one step back, "Yeah, uh…FALL BACK!" he shouted. The whole group ran. They hid in the structure below and the creature leapt to their level and stormed towards the human forces not too far away.

"You majesty, are you seeing this?" Sora whispered over the comm.

"_Yeah, and I've found out what it is. According to intercepted transmissions from the Syndicate it is from the same world as the other strange aliens, called the Locust. The Locust call it a Brumak_," Mickey said.

"What are we going to do now?" Kagome asked. Sora looked at the giant Brumak then to the cliff overlooking the crater that had been Disney Castle. Sora smiled, "Naruto, throw me your weapon," he said. Naruto threw Sora his Boomshot. Sora grabbed one of the 10 grenades strapped to the gun and inserted it with a click. He pumped the gun's stock once and smiled again.

"Now we piss it off," he said.

"What?!" InuYasha snapped. Sora went up to Aang and whispered in his ear and the Avatar laughed.

Sora looked out and saw a gun strapped to the Brumak's arm. He lined up a shot and destroyed the gun with a single grenade. The Brumak roared and turned to face Sora. Sora swiftly inserted a new grenade into the gun. The Brumak lined up its other arm-mounted cannon for a shot. It fired bullets at a rapid rate. Sora ducked into cover. Then before the Brumak could turn Sora launched another grenade and got it right into the barrel. The gun exploded and shrapnel embedded into the Brumak's arm. It roared in pain. Suddenly it stopped and crouched down revealing the Locust rider on top. But it also lined up a shot for its giant chain gun. Kasumi flanked the Brumak and ran up its arm. She activated her Byakugan and attack the rider. She attached a paper bomb to a Kunai and jammed it into the Locust's back. She leapt off and hid as the paper bomb went off. The Locust was instantly killed. The Brumak went berserk, it swiped and ripped off the giant chain gun.

"Aang now!" Sora shouted. Aang leapt from cover with his staff in hand.

"Hey oh! Up here!" Aang shouted to the Brumak. All of the Brumak's eyes locked onto the Avatar and it roared. Aang ran towards the crater. The Brumak stormed after him. Aang extended his glider's wings and flew away over the crater. The Brumak didn't have the luxury, it attempted to stop but ended up toppling over the cliff to its death. Aang flew back and landed atop the nearby hill. Just as Sora was going to congratulate him the roar of engines was heard. A squadron of small Gummi ships soared over his head and behind them were huge cruisers. The small craft hit the Dreadnought with a salvo of missiles.

"_All ships fire at will!" _Mickey ordered. Every cruiser in the fleet fired their main cannons and each hit their mark. Suddenly the ship began to be lowered into the crater by the artifact and a beam of light, similar to the Keyblade's locking beam fired into the air. It widened and a sudden shockwave sent Sora and Aang flying back down to the group.

In the aftermath a large portal floated in the sky. Leon's voice could be heard over the comm.

"_What did Afiko just do!? Did he activate the Nova worlds_?" he asked.

"_No… but he did do something_," Kairi replied. Suddenly the Dreadnought rose and entered the portal. It vanished into the unknown with a ring of light left in the portal. Aang saw this and clenched his fists. He yelled out in anger.

"Regroup, wherever Afiko went…" Leon started. Suddenly a soldier's voice chimed onto the comm.

"_Sir, new contact coming in_," he said. Sora looked to his left and saw a Syndicate ship appeared through a warp portal. It had glowing tendrils growing out of its sides. It zoomed overhead until crashing in the center of the Castle Town. Ienzo walked next to Sora and looked in the direction of the ship.

"What is it? More Nobodies?" he asked.

"Worse."

* * *

Sora motioned everyone to follow him. Suddenly from the back of the group they heard Sango's scream. Everyone turned to see an Illuminados infected human pinning Sango to the ground. Sora frowned and raced to her aid. He threw the Illuminados against the nearby building and was about to finish it off when he heard an all too familiar voice. 

"Do not be afraid. I am peace, I am salvation," the voice came from the infected but Sora and Ienzo both knew who it belonged to. Sora finished the creature off anyway. Suddenly Kairi and King Mickey came on the comm.

"_The Illuminados, they're spreading all over the city_," Kairi said.

"_How do we contain it_?" Mickey asked.

"_Find the ship and overload its engines. We either destroy this city or risk losing this and every other world_."

"_Agreed, Sora you and your squad get there now_."

Sora turned to the group, "Well you heard him. Let's go!" Sora said.

They continued through wave after wave of Illuminados infantry. They got to the area of the crash. Suddenly a huge carrier swooped down and hovered over the city. It launched drop pods. When they opened Cloud and a squad of humanoid Heartless leapt into the fray.

"_Humans and Heartless, this is the carrier Dark Side of Ambition. Clear this area while we take care of the Illuminados_," Sokka's voice said over the comm. Sora and Ienzo dropped down and joined the fight. Suddenly what looked like an infected Large Body heartless knocked a few crates aside and charged. One of the Heartless primed a grenade and lobbed it. The spikes on the side of the grenade stuck it to the creature. The explosion tore it to pieces. Sora and Terra entered the ship through a hole in the hull. Suddenly Darklight spoke again, his voice seemed to be coming out of the flesh-like walls.

"I am a timeless chorus…join your voice with mine and sing victory everlasting."

Suddenly Kairi came on the comm.

"Sora, don't destroy that ship yet! Shipmaster Sokka has told us they have found that Arcana is on that ship!" Sora pressed on and found a terminal.

"Arcana!" Sora shouted. Arcana's holographic avatar appeared on the terminal.

"Terra!" she said then her avatar vanished. Suddenly a Syndicate dropship loomed overhead. Terra was ready for combat. Then a small ball floated out of the ship and down to their level, it appeared to be made of gray Gummi matter. He looked at Terra with its single blue eye.

"Reclaimer!" he exclaimed. Suddenly it let loose a red beam of light behind Terra and an Illuminados vaporized.

"I must act swiftly before your construct suffers any further trauma," it said as it used a light blue beam to grab the device. Terra grabbed him violently and pried Arcana.

"Oracle! Leave. Her. Alone," he said.

"But I must take her to a location where I can make repairs," Oracle said.

"On Nova, you tried to kill Arcana. You tried to kill me."

"I had to follow protocol. She had the Sacred Icon and you were going to destroy my world. You did destroy my world. Now all that I have left is to help you," Oracle explained. Terra sighed and held out an open hand; Oracle took the device from Terra and flew into the ship once again. Sora and Terra were lifted into the ship and carted to the Dark Side of Ambition.

In the bridge of the Ambition…

Sokka sat on his new command chair. He looked over to Spark, who was busy repairing Arcana. The Spec Ops Commander stood at Sokka's side, his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Will it live Oracle? Can it be saved?" Sokka asked.

"Uncertain, this device's processors are highly damaged," Oracle replied.

"Maybe one of our technicians…" Leon started. The Spec Ops

"That won't be necessary!" the Spec Ops Commander snapped, cutting Leon off. Suddenly Arcana's holoavatar appeared.

"Success!" Oracle exclaimed.

"_Terra! The Dark City, the Syndicate's holy land. It's on its way to Disney Castle with an army of Illuminados_," the hologram froze.

"It's only a message," Terra said.

"Let it play," Sokka said. Oracle zapped it with a blue beam and the message continued.

"_Darklight is on a campaign to take control of all worlds. It doesn't, however, know of the portal; where it leads. On the other side there's a solution. A way to stop Darklight, without plunging all worlds in darkness_."

Oracle looked up and Sokka nodded. He zapped it again.

"…_Also if Sora is there give him this message,_" Arcana's image faded and a holographic representation of Katara appeared.

"_Sora, I don't have much time. Please hurry through the portal_," she said. Sora frowned and folded his arms; he seemed to be deep in thought. Sokka smashed a fist against the armrest of the chair.

"Our fight is through the portal. With the Brutes and the bastard Afiko," he announced proudly. The Heartless half of his ship's crew cheered.

Leon sighed, "Alright we'll stay here. Hold out as long as we can."

"Didn't you hear? This world is doomed…Darklight has you in his sights. You barely survived a small contamination," Sokka said.

"And you Shipmaster, just destroyed half a world! Maybe Darklight isn't the only one I should be worrying about," Leon snapped. Sokka stood up, his facial scar, running from the corner of his eye to the center of his cheek, was exposed by the light.

"According to Holy Oracle a single Illuminados soldier can wipe out half of known space. Were it not for Sora, I would've destroyed this entire world. Leon was going to say something but Kairi cut in.

"Leon, with respect, Arcana has a solution…"

"Arcana?!" Leon interrupted, "don't you even remember where Arcana is right now? Her "solution" could be a trap set by Darklight."

"We should go through the portal, find out for sure," Kairi said.

"What we should do is understand that this is our last stand. We go we risk everything we hold dear," Leon said.

"No," Ienzo said, "If this 'Arcana' is wrong, then Darklight has already won." Terra looked at Arcana's holoavatar.

"I'll find Arcana's solution, and I'll bring it back," he said. Leon looked at Terra.

"Do you trust Arcana that much?" Leon asked. Terra nodded.

Leon sighed, "This is either the best or worst decision you've ever made. Hell, if it is, we won't live long enough to find out which," Leon said. Kairi and Sora escorted Leon to Cid's dropship. They locked gazes as the dropship's hatch closed. The dropship's landing gear retracted and it took off from the hangar. Sora and Kairi walked off. The dropship flew away from Dark Side of Ambition and Leon saw Sokka's whole fleet disappear into the portal.

* * *

Sokka's fleet reappeared at a new location and a fleet of Nobody ships approached them. A Human was at the weapon control console. 

"Nobody ships. Staggered line. Shipmaster, they outnumber us 3 to 1!" he said.

"Then it's an even fight," Sokka looked to the Special Operations Commander and grinned, "Would you like to do the honors?" he asked jokingly. The Spec Ops Commander nodded.

"All ships fire at will!! Burn their mongrel hides!" the Spec Ops Commander barked.

Kairi linked up with her crew's comm.

"_Afiko's ship isn't part of the fleet! He must have gone to ground_," she said.

"Roger that ma'am. We're on him!" Cid said getting into his dropship's cockpit, "Kick the door."

The co-pilot nodded and hit a button. The squad of dropships dropped away from Kairi's cruiser and rocketed to the strange world below.

Cid and Riku's dropships hovered into position over a rocky plateau.

"_Alright, priority #1: we gotta secure a landing zone for Kairi's cruiser_," Riku said.

Sora leapt out the back of Cid's dropship. One of his squad members carried a Sniper Rifle. Aang, Toph, Roxas, and Hitomi raced past him and then the two dropship's rocketed skyward. Sora ran forward and found a helmeted soldier crouched on a sand dune.

"Sora here!" he whispered throwing Sora the sniper rifle, "We got a good angle. Take the first shot and take out that Brute chieftain."

Sora nodded and crept up the dune. He looked through the rifle's sights; the Brute Chieftain's temple was lined up perfectly with the scope. He squeezed the trigger and the rifle's booming report echoed over the cliffs. The Brute dropped and faded away. The remaining nobodies went down when Hitomi used her earthbending to create a rockslide. They traveled over the boulders and kept pushing until they came to a clearing with one normal Syndicate tank and two Anti-Aircraft tanks. Roxas raced forward and rammed a grenade into the reactor on the back of the tank. The grenade detonated and the tank flew apart. Aang raced up to the first of the Anti-air tanks. He rose a boulder and punched it at the reactor's shielding. Hitomi leapt over him and sent a spike of earth into the reactor. Sora then repeated his son's actions with the final tank. A dropship hovered down and Riku's voice was heard over the comm.

"_Kairi, the LZ is clear_," he said.

"_Roger that. I'm bringing her down_," Kairi replied. Suddenly a loud roar was heard and the several mile long cruiser came to a stop about 500 feet above Sora and his squad. The undercarriage began to lower towards the ground.

"_Sora, take one of the ATVs and lead the way through the wall. Find any locked doors the Oracle will be happy to pry them open_," Kairi said.

"I will be glad to aid the reclaimer's progress. Sora got on one of the ATV's and Toph got on the back seat. Roxas got on another ATV and Hitomi got on the back of it. Aang created a surfboard of earth and used earthbending to make it float. They advanced forward and they had two tanks supporting them. Suddenly two Living Wall heartless appeared in the tunnel. A pair of bangs and two tungsten shells hit the Heartless and sent them flying into a Syndicate dropship, destroying it. Sora and Roxas gunned it past a huge battalion and heard the explosions and assumed it was the tank shells destroying the Heartless. They moved on and the two tanks approached the lower doorway. The 2 ATVs reached the upper doorway; the group got off and walked to the door. The Oracle hit the door with a beam of blue light from his eye and the door slid upwards. Sora went through and signaled the rest of the group. They entered another room and saw the tanks on the lower level he saw a terminal and somehow knew to hit the holographic display in its center. A bridge of bright blue light materialized and the tanks rolled across. Sora just shrugged it off and headed to the opposite side of the wall. Suddenly a huge creature leapt off of the wall right in front of Sora. It nearly crushed him. It was another Brumak! Sora swore silently and jumped over the ridge and met with Terra and the two tanks. They saw a pair of Dark Energy Tanks guarding a large temple-like structure.

"Terra! You take the left one! I'll take the right!" he said. Terra nodded and pulled out his gargantuan Keyblade. Sora pulled out an identical Keyblade and raced at the tank. They stopped and threw their weapons. They spun like saws and perfectly bisected the tanks down the middle. They arched around and hit an approaching Syndicate dropship; slicing it into four separate pieces. Suddenly a silhouette appeared on the roof of the "temple".

"_The Brumak's back! This time it means business!"_ someone said over the comm. Suddenly bullets whizzed by Sora's face. One grazed his eye and caused his head to whip to one side. He placed his hand on the wound and pulled his hand in front of him. It was covered in blood. He raced towards the Brumak.

"_Sora what are you doing?!"_ Toph yelled into her comm earpiece. Sora didn't reply, he simply aimed his blade at the Brumak and cast a Stopra spell. He then landed on the temporarily frozen beast and knocked off its rider. He took the gunner position just as the spell wore off.

The group couldn't see where Sora was and they were about to open fire. The Brumak suddenly bowed. This revealed Sora at the gunner position. Ienzo looked down from the dropship that he rode in on. Sokka was in low orbit, backing the group up in case they needed it. Sokka keyed the comm.

"_Sorry Sora, I think your new pet is too big to fit in the igloo back home,"_ Sokka said jokingly.

"Awe, but he's just so cute!" he replied sarcastically. He heard his whole group laughing hysterically, as well as Sokka's roaring laughter. He then got serious and keyed the comm.

"Alright, I'm going to clear the ramp," Sora said, "When it is clear we're going to secure that building and…Oracle what are you doing here?" He said. The small mechanoid hovered in front of Sora.

"That structure is this facility's cartographer. It can show us where the Meddler, this "Afiko", is hiding," he explained.

"Alright, all the more reason to secure that facility. Everyone stand back. He grabbed the huge chain gun's controls and squeezed both triggers. The gun's barrel rotated and a shower of bullets rained down upon the unsuspecting Locust, Nobodies, and Heartless. At the same time the Brumak itself aimed its arm-mounted guns and fired a salvo of missiles. The Syndicate forces on the ramp were obliterated. Sora placed the gun's barrel on the top of the Brumak's head and opened fire. The Brumak dropped like a rock and he leapt off of the saddle and ran to the top of the ramp. They got to the center of the structure after a few rooms full of Syndicate forces. Sora placed his hand on the control panel and a huge hologram appeared. It was of a galaxy.

"Is that…our galaxy? Are we beyond the edge of the galaxy?!" Sora asked. Oracle floated beside him.

"We are 2 to the 18th light years from galactic center to be precise," he said. The hologram changed to a world that resembled a giant satellite dish. In the dish part was an earth-like environment.

"What is this place?" Sora asked.

"Supernova."

"This is Supernova?"

"Yes, Reclaimer."

"O.K. so can you tell me where we are?"

"Here," Oracle replied and an icon highlighted a position on the hologram.

"And Afiko?"

"Near one of the superluminal communication centers I'm afraid. Unfortunate the Meddler has erected a barrier…" Oracle was nearly hit by a missile. Ienzo leapt to him and grabbed him from midair. A Syndicate dropship appeared and released a squad of Brute Nobodies.

"We must destroy that barrier or the Meddler will destroy it all!" Oracle said after turned to Sora.

"_Head to the lower level, Sora! I'll pick you up!"_ Cid said over the comm.

"Go Keybearer! I will help Riku clear the skies!" Ienzo said.

Sora and his squad raced through the doors and headed down a few ramps until they saw a Brute Chieftain.

"Sora you still have the sniper rifle!" Aang whispered. Sora noticed this too and unslung the weapon. He aimed for the Chieftain and blew his brains through his forehead. The Nobody slumped forward and faded. Suddenly a chaingun fired on the remaining Brute and they faded too. Cid's dropship had destroyed the Nobodies. It turned around and the rear hatch opened.

"Now, we need to get to the shield generators that protect Afiko!" Sora said as he entered the cockpit's copilot seat.

"What about your construct? Her solution to Darklight's plague?" Oracle said as he hovered into Cid's dropship.

"Not now. Until we stop Afiko, nothing else matters," Kairi said. Cid, Riku and Kairi jetted towards the center of Supernova.

* * *

A squadron of dropships approached the shield generators. Four of them were human dropship's. The other three belonged to the Heartless, repainted Syndicate dropships. 

"_We hit these three generators will fall?"_ Kairi asked.

"_Yes, it shall_," Oracle replied.

"_Good, Riku drop Sora and his squad at the first tower then head to the third. The Heartless will punch right down the middle_," Kairi ordered.

The four human dropships split, two headed to the third tower and two to the first. The Heartless' ships headed straight forward.

"_Shit, LZ is hot repeat, hot!"_ Cid shouted through the comm. Suddenly an Anti-Air missile hit the rear dropship, Cid's dropship. The dropship veered forward and then to the left.

The first dropship hovered down, "_Get ready, it's gonna be a little hot!"_ the copilot exclaimed through the comm. Sora grabbed a Heartless weapon from the weapon rack and leapt off before the dropship could get to the surface. His squad followed soon after. Sora placed the weapon on his back and took out his Keyblade. He eliminated the squad of Heartless on the landing zone. Then he got a message from the survivors of the other ship crash's survivors.

"Sora! We need help! Cid's dead and the Syndicate forces are on us!" Cloud whispered. Sora frowned at Cid's loss.

"Why are you whispering?" Sora whispered back.

"There's a Berserker here," Cloud said. Sora coked a brow.

"A what?" He asked.

"It's the same type of creature that Cid blasted off of that bridge back at Disney Castle," Cloud whispered.

Sora turned to his squad and began to issue orders.

"Alright, there's a Berserker over that ridge stalking our guys and guarding that AA tank. Aang when I lure it over by the tank I want you, Toph and Hitomi to create a ditch to encompass the tank and the Berserker, you got it?" Sora said. Aang, Toph, and Hitomi nodded and hid behind a set of rocks right next to the tank. Sora crept around the bend and was nearly obliterated by the Berserker's right hook. Sora ducked and took off running towards the tank. The Berserker screeched and chased him. Sora leapt over the tank and the Berserker ran head long into it.

"Now!" Sora yelled. Suddenly the earth quaked and the tank and Berserker were inside of a huge ditch. Sora keyed his comm.

"Sokka, position your ship over this nav marker I'm laying down. I need a plasma bombardment," he said as he threw the glowing green disk. The Dark Side of Ambition hovered just a little over a mile over the ditch. The cannon on its underside warmed as three targeting lasers began to focus in on the nav marker. As soon as they were centered the whole squad scattered and a huge pillar of plasma seared the tank and the Berserker. All that was left was molten slag and a charcoal pile that was once the Berserker.

"Thank you good sir," Sora said over the comm.

"_We aim to please_," Sokka said before flying off.

"Kairi the beach is secured, bring in some vehicles," Sora said.

"Roger that I'm on my way," she said, "Shipmaster, begin diversionary bombardment."

The Dark Side of Ambition hovered over the shield.

"Roger that. Oh, and do hurry. The Spec Ops Commander here is itching to burn Afiko into Oblivion," Sokka said.

A dropship piloted by Kairi came down and a jeep detached from it. It had several seats in the back and the normal passenger and driver seat of the gun mounted jeeps. Sora took the driver's seat and Terra took the passenger seat. Terra held something in his hand.

"What's that you're holding?" Sora asked.

"Cid's service tags. Didn't want to leave them behind," Terra said.

Sora nodded as he floored it towards tower. Roxas and Hitomi rode on one of the ATV's, as did Aang and Toph. They arrived at the first tower and found it heavily guarded. Sora jumped off of a short cliff and raced towards the Syndicate Tank the enemy had stationed there to protect the tower's entrance. The tank aimed its flower-like Dark Energy Launcher at the jeep and fired. Sora and Terra leapt out of the jeep seconds before impact. The heap of molten slag that was once the jeep slammed hard into the tank and sheared off the hatch. Sora went in and ripped the driver from his seat and threw him into the air. Terra destroyed the driver as Sora entered the tank. There was squad of Brute nobodies and Locust inside the hallway beyond the tank. Sora turned the tank around and let off a volley of Dark Energy. The explosion vaporized all of the beings inside the hallway allowing safe passage.

"Alright, here's the plan," Sora said getting out of the tank, "Aang, you and Toph guard the entrance and make sure no Syndicate forces come in after us. Roxas, Hitomi, you two follow us."

Sora, Terra, Roxas, and Hitomi raced into the tower and destroyed what little remained of the Syndicate defenses. Roxas and Hitomi stopped before the elevator, Sora and Terra raced past them.

"You two take down this tower. We'll stay here and guard the entrance," Roxas said. Sora nodded and hit the elevator's controls.

Mere minutes later they had deactivated the tower.

"_Good Sora. Ienzo should be just about…_" the second tower flickered and faded, "_that's two! It's all up to Riku and his squad. Get outside, wait for transport_," Kairi ordered.

Kairi tried to get Riku on the radio. She got through but the voice she heard wasn't what she had expected.

"Riku is but the first. Soon you all shall fall prisoner to us," the voice said. The voice sounded identical to Riku's when he was 15-years-old.

At the third tower a "Riku Replica" from Castle Oblivion turned off the comm and dropped it to the ground. He then ground it into dust under his boot. He turned around and looked at the real Riku.

"So you're the real thing? Ha, pathetic," he chuckled. He grabbed Riku's already injured face and threw him to the ground. Riku Replica ground his foot into Riku's face then stomped on it as hard as he could. Riku was out like a light. Riku Replica then slung Riku's limp body over his shoulder and faced the Brute chieftain.

"Guard this tower. And if you see Sora, don't use your hammer to kill him, ring his annoying little neck," Riku said before transforming into his heartless form and warping off.

Sora and his squad linked up with Ienzo in order to give Riku some reinforcements. They arrived at the third tower and the squad took down the squadron of Locust Drones like they were nothing. Sora was finishing off the Theron Guard that had lead the group of Drones. He pushed it against the nearest wall. Sora punched across the face three times, left then right then left again. He then gave an extremely hard punch to the Theron's gut. The Guard was out like a light. They entered the main part of the tower that contained a large squadron of Brute nobodies. Sora turned to the squad.

"You guys take down these small fries," Sora ordered, "The Chieftain's mine."

Sora charged and the chieftain threw down his hammer and thumped on his chest like a gorilla. They had a good five-minute fight. Sora was crouched and gasping for breath. The Brute uppercut Sora, causing him to stand up. The Chieftain wrapped his claws around Sora's throat and squeezed. Sora gasped for air. Roxas frowned and ran down the path that the Chieftain was in front of. He leapt into the air and caught the Brute in the ribs with a flying kick. This caused the Brute to loose his grip on Sora. Roxas mimicked what his father did to the Theron Guard. He backed the Chieftain against the glass pane that overlooked the energy generator below. Roxas punched him three times. The punch to the gut sent the Brute through the glass and into the energy generator. The Brute was electrocuted and destroyed by the immense energies within the energy generator. The Nobodies electrocution shorted out the generator and destroyed the shield. Sokka's carrier loomed over the citadel that lay in the center of what once was the energy shield.

"Now Afiko, your end has come," the Spec Ops commander said. Suddenly a warp gate opened up and the Syndicate's former city traveled through it.

"The Dark City…by the spirits brace for impact!" Sokka exclaimed as a chunk of the space bound city impacted his ship and punched all the way through. That very same portion rocketed towards Sora and his squad. It broke apart and a piece of it crashed through the wrecked window. Sora shielded the group from the glass with a Reflaga spell. When it dissipated the glass fell all around them. Suddenly the pod burst and Illuminados infected humans and Heartless charged at the squad. Sora and Terra charged forward and destroyed the creatures with a few strong swings from their Keyblades.

"_Shipmaster what's your status?"_ Kairi asked over the radio.

"_Significant damage! Weapons disabled!"_ Sokka said, "_Why would Darklight come here?" _

"_Supernova is out of range of all the activate platforms!"_ Oracle exclaimed, "_Priority, we must control this outbreak before…_"

"_NO! First we stop Afiko, then we deal with Darklight_," Kairi said. Sora and his squad went down the elevator and found the Heartless that had accompanied them fighting off Illuminados soldiers. Sora leapt from the elevator and saved a female humanoid Heartless. He slammed into the Illuminado with enough force to create a crater in the floor. He helped the Heartless up.

"Thanks," she said. They all headed outside and some of the Heartless entered the waiting dropship. Sora got on an ATV while the rest of his squad got in the nearby jeep. He suddenly felt someone get on the back of the ATV. He turned and saw the Heartless he had saved.

"You saved my ass, now I'm gonna return the favor by getting you to that Citadel in one piece," she said.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"The name's Arlene," she said just before Sora gunned it. They ignored the turrets and various enemy vehicles they past until they came to a road that lead to the citadel. A Berserker blocked it. Sora cut the engine before she heard it.

Arlene leaned forward, "Sora get off I can handle her," she whispered.

"You sure?" Sora asked. Arlene nodded and took Sora's place on the driver's seat.

"Everyone cut your engines. There's a Berserker up here," Sora ordered over the comm.

Arlene turned on the engine and the Berserker heard it this time. It charged just as Arlene gunned it. Arlene locked the handlebars and stood on the driver's seat. She back flipped off of the ATV when the Berserker was only a few feet away. She pulled out a set of yellow Kunai knives and threw them. They sparked with electrical energy and hit the ATV in its fuel tank. The Berserker rammed headlong into the ATV seconds before it exploded. It threw her into a rock and heated her rock hard skin until it was nice and soft. Arlene charged electrical energy and began to electrocute the Berserker. She let up when the Berserker fell to the ground. Sora and his squad advanced until two Brumaks leapt from the valley walls to the valley floor. Sora leapt to the first one's rider before he could start firing and killed him. He turned the Brumak to face the other one and opened fire. The Brumak he was riding started to fire its rockets. The second Brumak dropped like a rock. Arlene raced in and Sora leapt off of the Brumak. Arlene electrocuted it like she did the Berserker.

"Alright, Heartless, you all return to the Dark Side of Ambition. We can handle things here," Sora ordered.

"No Keybearer! That Nobody will die by my hands! Not yours!" Ienzo snapped.

"That wasn't a request, that was an order. And besides…" Sora said. Aang walked along side Sora and headed toward the Citadel's entrance.

"I've had my eye on taking his life even before we met," Aang said coldly. The Heartless reluctantly got on a dropship and returned to one of the ships in Sokka's fleet. The whole squad raced into the citadel and suddenly Afiko's face appeared on the monitors that lined the walls of the hallway.

"My children…stand firm. Though our enemies crowd around us we tread the blessed path. In a moment I shall light the Novae and all who are faithful shall be saved," He said turning. He pointed to Riku who was getting beaten by a Brute Nobody while the Replica Riku watched with a grin.

"Sora are you able to get there?" Kairi asked. Sora looked up the elevator shaft.

"No, Ma'am," Sora said.

Riku was thrown to the floor. He spit out a mouthful of blood. He looked at the Brute.

"Oh, please. Is that all you've got?" Riku asked. The Brute let out an amused huff and wrapped his claws around Riku's neck.

"Stop! He wants you to kill him," Afiko ordered, "I'd prefer it if you did not."

The Brute forced Riku against Supernova's control panel. Suddenly a Human dropship crashed through the window behind them and sent one of the Brutes falling to his death. Kairi walked out the back and sliced a Brute in half with her Keyblade.

"Riku! Let's go!" Kairi shouted. Riku climbed over the control console coughing.

"Get out of here!" he snapped.

"Not without you," she answered.

"You're delaying the inevitable," Afiko said as Kairi blasted one Brute to his knees with a Firaga spell, "You can't hope to destroy them all."

"You're right…" Kairi said. She pointed the tip of her Keyblade at Riku and fire gathered at the tip.

"Do it. Me. Then you. Now!" Riku said. Kairi hesitated for a second. Afiko grabbed a Spike Rifle that was behind Kairi. He fired it and Kairi grunted in pain. Riku raced to her but a Brute held him back.

"NO!" Riku yelled. Kairi dropped to the floor with six dark energy spikes jutting from her back. Afiko walked beside her holding the smoking weapon.

"You forefathers wisely set aside their compassion. Steeled themselves for what needed to be done. The Brute forced Riku back at the control panel of Supernova.

"I see now why they left you behind," Afiko said, "You were WEAK, and Gods must be strong."

Afiko grabbed Riku's hand and placed it on the activation panel. The holographic representations of the Nova platforms glowed brightly, except for the fourth one. Sora and his squad got to the top and to bigger Illuminados dropped down; they weren't either infected Heartless or Human. They appeared to be a collection of black and white hearts. The tentacles of the infectious Illuminados parasite could be seen from the creature's mouth. Darklight's voice came from one of them.

"Do not attack…but listen. Let me lead you safely to OUR foe. Only you can halt what he has set in motion," Darklight said. Sora and Terra looked at each other and shrugged. They proceded forward with the Illuminados in front of them. The large Illuminados simply swung their tree trunk-like arms and Nobodies fell to their deaths in the core of Supernova, which lay thousand's of feet below. They entered through a set of doors and saw a small army of Brutes on the bridge. The Riku Replica stood on the other side of the bridge with a grin on his face. He adorned the Heartless uniform as he did when he was first created in Castle Oblivion. The Illuminados blocked the Brutes charge towards Sora.

"Sora go! Take down that imitation Riku!" Darklight said through his minions.

Sora vaulted over the creature's back and charged at "Riku". The Riku Replica pulled out his Soul Eater sword and charged. Their sword clashed and Riku smiled.

"To think, Riku had trouble beating you. AND he had Xehanort's help," Riku laughed as he grabbed Sora's wrist and twisted. This dislocated the joint and forced Sora to released his weapon. Riku struck down but suddenly two fire blasts were hurtling towards him. He blocked both and looked to see who attacked him. It didn't come from Zuko, it came from Aang!

"You're the only obstacle between me and my revenge. Now die!" Aang barked. Aang extended both arms as Axel did to summon his Chakrams. But instead of Chakrams sparks began flying out of his hands. Naruto's group watched in disbelief as what looked like two Chidori appeared in the Avatar's hands, one in each hand. The Avatar rose one hand and smiled at Riku Replica, who had taken one nervous step back. Aang used his natural speed and charged "Riku". He leapt into the air and towards the Riku Replica. The Riku Replica tried to run but Sora swept his feet out from under him and then hooked his feet around "Riku's" waist. Sora catapulted "Riku" towards Aang. Aang jabbed both orbs of lightning forward and ripped outward. The Riku Replica was torn perfectly in half at the waist. His lower half fell into the core of Supernova. His upper half hit the bridge and began to gargle blood. Sora relocated his wrist and walked up to "Riku". He had died before Sora had reached him. Sora lifted "Riku" by his wrist and held him above the core. He gazed at "Riku's" blood covered form. He let out a sigh of regret as he released "Riku's" wrist and sent him into the fiery core of Supernova. On the next section of the bridge didn't have Supernova's core beneath it. Instead it had a strange gray mist. Sora saw the real Riku holding the dead body of Kairi.

"Stop Nova," Riku said as he shut Kairi's blank eyes. Aang climbed the stairs that lead to the control panel and saw a mortally wounded Afiko crawling along the floor.

"Can you see Avatar? The moment of salvation is at hand!" Afiko wheezed.

"It WILL not last!" Aang snapped picking up Afiko by the neck.

"You humans…never believed in the promise of the darkness," Afiko said. Afiko's eyes suddenly rolled back and Darklight spoke to Aang through Afiko.

"Lies for the weak…beacons for the deluded." As he spoke gray mist seeped from Afiko's mouth. When they heard this Aang's family were standing behind him in a second. Aang reignited one of the "Chidori" in his free hand and threatened Darklight.

"I will have my revenge on the monk, not you…MONSTER!" Aang snapped holding the orb of electricity to Afiko's throat. Afiko regained control again.

"My feet tread the path, I shall become a GOD!" Afiko exclaimed.

"You will be food…nothing more," Darklight said. Sora then approached the control console and approached the deactivation button.

"NO!" Afiko exclaimed just before Sora deactivated all of the Nova platforms. Aang shifted until he was behind Afiko.

"I…am…Afiko, the voice of betrayal!" Afiko said, delirious. Aang loosened his grip for a split second and then tightened it to the point where Afiko was clawing at Aang's arm.

"And so, you must be SILENCED!" Aang bellowed as he thrust the lightning through Afiko's back. Bolts of lightning shot out of Afiko's stomach and chest as he howled in agony. Aang released Afiko and Afiko slumped to the floor and faded away. Aang extinguished the lightning and yelled in triumph. He looked past Sora and saw Riku carting Kairi's dead body into the dropship she had used and fired it up. Naruto, InuYasha, and Aang's groups boarded. Sora and Terra were about to board when suddenly the building began to shake violently. Then Darklight's glowing green tentacles burst through the bottom of the chamber far below. Riku took off and Sora leapt to the rear landing boon. He grabbed it and grabbed Terra's arm as well. Then Darklight smacked the undercarriage with one of the tentacles sending Sora and Terra down to the floor. They hit it and Darklight began to speak.

"Now the gate has been unlatched. Headstones pushed aside. Corpses shifted and offer room. A fate you MUST abide!" he barked. Terra and Sora ran for the elevator. Sora looked at Terra.

"Well, it looks like we just traded one villain for another," he said. They raced for the elevator.

"Riku we're headed back to the elevator! Meet us at the entrance!" Sora exclaimed. The two leapt down the shaft because the elevator was inoperable. Terra saw a hologram flicker to his right and followed it.

"What do you see?" Sora asked. Terra didn't answer; instead he followed the illusion to a closed window. He hit the control panel that hover in front of him. The window opened and a shield-like object rose up from the core of Supernova. Sora gazed upon it.

"A replacement for the ring you destroyed," Sora said. Terra looked at Sora.

"When did you know?!" he snapped. Oracle hovered next to Sora and answered for him.

"Just now. What will you do?" it asked.

"Darken it!" Terra said.

"Splendid! I will oversee the final preparations," Oracle said before flying towards the new world.

"How will you do that?" Sora asked. Terra looked to Sora's right and Sora followed his gaze to the wreck of Dark City.

* * *

Sora and Terra were picked up and returned to the Dark Side of Ambition. 

"Sokka, Terra and I need a dropship," Sora said.

"Why?"

"We're going to the Dark City to recover Arcana and Katara," Sora explained.

"What!?" Sokka exclaimed. Sokka sighed and knew that there was nothing he could do to stop his friend. He snapped his fingers and one of the Heartless' captured dropships hovered forward. Sora began to walk past Sokka. Sokka placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora turned slightly and looked at the Shipmaster.

"Sora…bring her back in one piece," Sokka said. Sora nodded and walked onto the dropship with Terra and they took of with Riku at the controls. The Dropship hovered next to a huge crater in the hull of Dark City. The side of the dropship opened. Sora and Terra leapt out and looked back at Riku and gave him a thumbs up. Riku jetted away and towards the citadel.

"Sora, I'll round up the human survivors and fall back to the Ambition," he said, "Ienzo will do the same with the Heartless." Sora and Terra leapt into the city and looked around.

"They're in there somewhere," Riku said as Sora and Terra walked forward.

There was an opening in the wall of one of the rooms deeper in the city and Sora gazed through it.

"Terra! Check this out," Sora said. Terra walked past Sora and saw a downed human dropship. Terra removed the corpse from the pilot's seat and saw that the ship still worked.

"Sora when we retrieve the girls this is where I'll meet you alright?" Terra said. Sora nodded and they reentered the room. They reached the reactor core and as soon as they entered one of the reactor pylons detached and fell into the core. Sora turned and saw Illuminados standing around the controls for the reactor. They didn't charge however. Sora and Terra were able to step right through them. Suddenly one of the creatures's transformed into the type of Illuminados that assisted Sora and Terra at the citadel. Sora grappled with it until Sora hurled it over his shoulder and it fell into the reactor below. Sora and Terra grabbed either side of the only other functioning door in the room and pried it open. They headed down the hallway and Sora pried apart the final door. He saw a globe of ice that surrounded Katara and the hologram projector that contained Arcana. Sora raced up to it and saw Katara in the center meditating. Sora banged on the rock-hard ice.

"Katara!" he shouted. Katara barely heard him through the ice. She opened her eyes and saw Sora. Then she suddenly saw one of the giant Illuminados sneaking up on Terra. Katara created an icicle on the globe and shot it past Terra. The icicle whizzed past Terra's head and hit the Illuminados square in the chest. It collapsed and Katara opened the globe. She leapt out and embraced Sora.

"Oh, Sora! I was so afraid that I wasn't going to see you again!" she cried. Sora hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm here now and I'll keep you safe," Sora said. Terra had talked to Arcana and showed him the Sacred Icon Keyblade she still held onto from the first Nova platform. Terra removed the data chip from its slot in the back of his helmet and held it out to Arcana. Arcana touched it and disappeared just as the chip glowed blue.

"Alright, Sora and Katara, let's move!" he said as he hefted his huge Keyblade. As they ran Katara looked around. Arcana's voice suddenly came onto the comm.'s.

"Guys we need to by some time. Destroy this reactor, set of a reaction to destroy the Dark City," she said. Terra rushed to the reactors controls and hit the center button. The three remaining reactor pylons were exposed. Katara took all of the reactor coolant leaking from the walls of the reactor below and froze it. She sent disks of frozen coolant away and they sliced off all three pylons. Darklight could be heard howling in frustration. The locked door of the room blasted open and a single Illuminados leapt through it. Terra took it down and they proceded towards the downed human dropship. Suddenly Arcana spoke over the comm. when they were only a few rooms away from the ship.

"I have a friendly contact!" she exclaimed.

"Who'd be crazy enough to come here?" Katara asked. They rounded the final corner and saw Illuminados being torched by Ienzo's Dark Firaga.

Katara looked at Sora, "Wait, you made nice? What else happened while I was in here?" she asked. Terra, Sora, and Katara raced past Ienzo. Katara turned back.

"Come on! Let's go!" she shouted. Ienzo quickly stopped torching Illuminados and ran for the ship. Sora and Katara were strapped into the troop compartment. Ienzo joined Terra in the cockpit. The ship took off but suddenly one of Darklight's tentacles wrapped around the dropship and tried to prevent the group's escape. Terra gunned it and the tentacle was torn from its root and the dropship flew away. A few miles behind the dropship Dark City detonated and sent chunks of Darklight's burning flesh raining down upon the land. Terra closed the back hatch and rocketed towards Nova.

* * *

As the group approached Nova Sokka came onto the comm. The Dark Side of Ambition had all of the survivors on both sides aboard. 

"_We are aboard now, humans and Heartless_," Sokka said. Suddenly the Spec Ops Commander came on to talk to Ienzo.

"_Will you not come with us brother?"_ he asked.

"No, this is our fight. I will see it finished," Ienzo replied. Arcana looked at the view screen.

"Riku, you have the cruiser?" she asked.

"_Yes ma'am, I'll land her as close to the control room as I can,_" Riku said. Arcana's holoavatar shook her head.

"Safe is better than close Riku," she said.

"_Roger that,_" Riku said. The dropship billowed smoke as it weaved back and forth. It crashed and the group leapt out of the damaged hatch.

"Nova…it's so new, unfinished. I'm not exactly sure what'll happen once we fire it," Arcana said. Ienzo threw Terra his Keyblade and Terra caught it in the air.

"We'll head for the portal, and we'll all go home," Terra said as he lead this new squad down the sand covered mountain. Suddenly as they approached the control room a piece of the Dark City crashed in front of them. This released a huge number of Illuminados. Sora lead Katara to the side of the cliff. He whistled and got Ienzo and Terra's attention.

"Come on! This way!" Sora said. They raced up the huge sand dune and reached the top of the structure. An Illuminados snuck up on Katara. Sora was about to help her when a Dark Firaga from the far cliff blasted the creature to bits.

"_Don't worry Sora. I got your back,_" Riku said over the comm. After the Illuminados threat was ended Riku ran towards the group.

"Oracle! Open up, the coast is clear," he said.

"Not for long. I have additional pods on the long range radar," Arcana said.

"Alright guys, and lady, let's move!" Riku exclaimed. The squad entered the door and headed towards the control center. Suddenly Darklight's voice reverberated along the walls.

"Do I take life or give it? Who is victim? Who is foe?" he said.

Katara gasped, "He's trying to rebuild himself on Nova!" she exclaimed. The control room's final set of doors opened. Suddenly the screech of an Illuminados soldier was heard. Sora turned to see the doors being shut in the creature's face.

"Terra you stay here with Katara and Ienzo," Sora ordered. Riku went up to Terra.

"Here Terra, I'll take care of activating Nova," he said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to lose her too."

Terra yanked the data chip from his helmet and tossed it to Riku. Riku grabbed it and strode to the control panel. Oracle hovered down from the upper part of the room.

"Oh, hello," it said, "Wonderful news, the platform is nearly complete. I've begun to run my tests but I've concluded that Nova should be ready to fire in precisely three days."

"We don't have "three days"," Riku snapped. Riku was about to insert Arcana's data chip when the Oracle objected.

"B-b-but a premature firing will destroy Supernova!" he exclaimed.

"Deal with it," Riku said. Sora turned when he heard Riku's shout of pain after a laser blast. Oracle's blue eye had turned red. Sora raced to his friend's aid. The Oracle blasted him back but Sora protected himself with a Reflaga spell. Ienzo rounded the corner to investigate the commotion and got blasted against the far wall by a laser blast. Sora tried to get up but Oracle blasted him back onto his knees.

"You are the child of my makers. Inheritor of all they left behind. You and your kind are descendants of the Ancient Heartless. But this world is MINE," Oracle said, "I have kept it safe! It belongs to ME!" Riku raised a hand and it had the Way to Dawn keychain in it.

"Not for long," he said. He blasted Oracle with an exceptionally strong Dark Firaga. Sora ran to him and took the keychain from Riku.

"Kick his ass," Riku said. The Oracle was already up and about. Sora charged a Dark Firaga and fired it. The attack punched through the Oracle's diamond-hard casing and caused it to explode. Sora crouched next to Riku. He had a hole through his chest armor and blood poured out of the wound. Riku was coughing up a large amount of blood.

"I'm getting' you home," Sora said.

"No-no you're not," Riku said. He placed Arcana's data chip into Sora's hand.

"Don't let her go. Don't ever let her go," Riku said, "Send me out with a bang."

Riku's head hit the floor as he died. Sora walked up to the control console and Arcana walked off of the chip and onto the control panel.

"Sora…I am so sorry," she said before activating Nova. Sora turned and ran as a beam of black energy shot up the center of the building. He ran through the doors as they shut behind him. He took Arcana's data chip and inserted into Terra's helmet. Sora sadly walked to the next door. He drew his fist back and punched through the door as though it were paper. The Illuminados on the other side charged. Sora eliminated all of them in a blind rage. Katara looked at his fury as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh, Sora," she said. The remaining three followed him. He raced up the slope and followed the footprints that Riku had left in the snow on his way to the control room. The group reached the opposite side of the tunnels in the cliff face. As they exited Sora saw Riku's jeep. It had no gun mounted on back. It instead had a shielded truck bed. Sora slid over the hood and spun into the driver's seat and Katara got into the passenger seat. As soon as Terra and Ienzo were in the truck bed Sora floored it. They drove for a good ten minutes as the Door to Darkness materialized above them and sucked various sections of Nova and Supernova into it. Sora power slid around the corner and gunned it into the human Cruiser. The jeep wiped out on impact and everyone got up and shook off the aftershock. Terra raced to a console while everyone else raced to the bridge. Terra slotted Arcana into the ship's main CPU and Arcana's holoavatar appeared.

"Hang on!" she exclaimed as the cruiser's engines flared and sent it towards the portal that lead to Disney Castle. The cruiser stopped suddenly and Terra realized that they were too heavy. Sora opened the door to the hangar.

"Why aren't we moving?" he asked. Terra looked up at the release switch for the aft section of the ship.

"We're too heavy," Terra said as he pulled the lever. Suddenly the place were Sora's door met the deck of the hangar split and Sora hung onto the doorframe for dear life as the forward sections of the cruiser jetted towards the portal.

"Terra!" Sora shouted as the front of the ship disappeared through the portal. The hangar and all of the aft section of Kairi's cruiser fell towards the Door to Darkness. Sora looked towards Terra and saw that he had reinserted Arcana into his helmet and was leaning against the console where Arcana had once been. Arcana opened a private comm. with Terra.

"It has been an honor serving with you," she said. Suddenly a pair of black claws snaked out of the door and grabbed Terra's part of the ship. They pulled it into the abyss just as the door slammed shut and exploded.

* * *

Back at Disney Castle Town…

Leon took off his dress hat and placed it over his heart. He gave an honorary speech to those who fell in the battle on Supernova. The memorial itself was a piece of Kairi's cruiser's hull. Pictures of Cid, Kairi, Riku, and even Terra adorned it, along with hundreds more.

Leon began to finish. "As we begin to rebuild this one spot will remain barren, a memorial to heroes fallen," Leon said as he placed his hat back on his head. He snapped a salute, as did the others at the ceremony. Ienzo walked up to the memorial and gazed at the numerous photos on it.

"I remember how this war started. What your kind did to mine. I can't forgive you," Leon said as he turned to Ienzo, "But you have my thanks, for staying with him until the end. Hard to believe he's dead." Ienzo stopped shaking Leon's hand and looked to the large Heartless cruiser given to him by Sokka.

"Were it so easy…" Ienzo said as he walked to a dropship, he dropped Sora and the Gaang at the Dark Side of Ambition. Naruto and InuYasha's groups followed. Sora opened portals to their homeworlds. Sora walked up to InuYasha and Naruto.

"Thanks for all your help," Sora said. InuYasha and Naruto's groups smiled as they turned to enter their respective portals. Sora walked onto the bridge and saw Sokka looking at a hologram of the Disney Castle. He was frowning and his arms were folded in front of his chest. He looked up and saw Sora.

"Things look different without the Heartless' shroud clouding my vision," Sokka said, "I would like to see our own world…to know that it's safe." Sora placed a reassuring hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Don't worry," Sora said as he walked to the command chair, "We have made it so."

"All right Sora," Sokka said. Sora sat on the command chair and spun it to face the main view screen.

"Take us home," he ordered the helmsman. The Dark Side of Ambition exited the skies of Disney Castle and when it was a good distance away it warped towards the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

Sora exited the bridge and headed to the pool area after getting an invite from Katara to meet in the ship's recreational area. He entered the room and saw a weight room on one side and the pool on the other, "Katara? Are you in here?" he asked. Suddenly the door behind him closed with a hiss and that door, along with the three other doors, latched shut. A pair of feminine hands shot at Sora and turned him around. Sora soon found himself locking lips with his wife. Katara broke off and gazed passionately into Sora's eyes.

"You don't know how much I've missed this," Katara said as she tore Sora's coat off of his body leaving him in only a pair of pants. His extremely muscular chest was now exposed. Katara smiled as she undid his belt. 

"And you do not know how much I've missed THIS," Katara said. Sora retunred the smile as he slowly undid the sash that kept Katara's tunic on. Katara shook off the tunic and it crumpled to the floor, she removed her necklace and placed it on a bench.

Sora kicked his pants and his shoes across the room. Katara wrapped her arms around Sora's neck and they were at it again. She backed Sora against the wall. Sora felt something strike his back. He reached around and hit the object with his palm. Suddenly the lights dimmed and Katara got a big smile on her face. Katara spun around him and landed on the bench on Sora's right, right in front of the pool. She sat up and grabbed something behind her neck, with a click her top's straps came loose and she whipped the garment across the room. Sora looked up and down her slender form. Katara looked at Sora slyly as she slipped her panties off, dangled them in the air before dropping them at her feet. Sora smiled and he playfully ran at her and grabbed her around her waist. They both went tumbling into the pool. They surfaced and, between gasps for air, Katara moaned passionately as Sora's hand works furiously between her thighs. Katara then pushed Sora up the steps and lead Sora into the Jacuzzi a little ways from the cold pool. She sat him down and straddled him. Katara whipped her head back and let out a loud moan.

"OH, YES! I can't believe we haven't done this for so long!" Katara yelled. She wrapped her arms around Sora's neck and they started making out.

* * *

Aang heard the moan through his head set. He looked through the security camera's video feed and found Sora and Katara in the Recreation Room in the Jacuzzi. He reached for the power switch and turned it to "off". 

"That should give them the rest of the trip to themselves," he silently said to himself.

* * *

Sora and Katara remained connected, hotly, at the lips and hips for most of the trip. Hands running through hair and over flesh. The only sounds besides their heavy breathing were the tiny splashes from their motion in the Jacuzzi. When the ship came to a stop over the Avatar's World they stopped. Sokka's voice suddenly came out of the intercom speaker. 

"_We're home, prepare to get back on solid ground_," Sokka said. Katara let out a frustrated huff and then she slowly slid up and off of Sora's lap. Katara and Sora began to dry off and get dressed. After a few minutes Sora was done dressing and turned to Katara, she only had her pants on. Sora dipped his hands into the ice cold pool and walked towards Katara shaking his hands to dry them a little. Katara was looking around for her top when Sora walked up behind her, Katara saw him in the poolside mirrior and smiled. He playfully wrapped his arms around Katara's still bare chest, he lifted her slightly before letting her down when she gasped at the icy sensation of his hands. Sora let Katara go, soon after she had bent over and grabbed her top.

"Oh! How are your hands this cold?!" she asked, shivering a little. Katara put on her top and then her Tunic.

Sora smiled, "Maybe when we get home you can help me warm them up," Sora said wrapping his arms around her again. Katara spun around in his grip and wrapped her arms around his neck. She drew him into a long kiss before they headed towards the hangar.

* * *

The dropship landed in the center of the Southern Water Tribe dropped the Gaang off. They found the city in ruins.

Sokka ran forward, "Dad? Gran-Gran? Where are you?" he shouted out. The only answer he received was a pained grunt and the sight of Hakoda, wounded, limping into the plaza… 


	3. Chapter 3

Axel's Heartless © me

Mr. X © Capcom

* * *

Sora looked around the village for survivors. All he found was dead bodies and what looked like demons from InuYasha's world.

"Dad what happened?" Sokka asked as he dressed Hakoda's wounds.

"Those creatures mounted an attack almost immediately after that ship appeared in the sky," he explained pointing at the Dark Side of Ambition.

"Dad that ship is how we got home," Sokka explained.

Roxas walked forward, "I think I know how these creatures got here," he said.

* * *

Back on the Ambition, five hours ago…

Roxas turned around as the portals to InuYasha and Naruto's worlds began to close. Suddenly there was a flash and Roxas saw a man dressed in a white baboon pelt leap over his head and try to hide himself.

"No use in hiding dude, I saw you," Roxas said. The guy in the pelt turned around.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The name's Roxas, I'm Sora's kid," Roxas said.

"That's what I thought. It's your lucky day, I won't kill you right now," he said arrogantly.

"What is that supposed to…?" Roxas started but was cut off when the Ambition suddenly accelerated into Hyperspace throwing him to the deck. He looked up and the man in the baboon pelt was gone…

* * *

"So dad do you have any idea how he knew you?" Roxas asked. Sora turned to face the group.

"Well there is a guy from InuYasha's world that fits your description. But I don't see how he could know me," Sora said.

"Well, it's quite obvious really," someone suddenly said. Everyone turned to see the man in the baboon pelt sitting atop one of the igloos. He rose up one hand and snapped his fingers. Suddenly all of the dead Water Tribe warriors rose from the snow. Their flesh was frozen and chipping apart. They stumbled forward and one tackled Sokka. Sokka placed his hand on the warrior's jaws, deflecting his bites. Once he saw there was no calming this crazed man down he violently twisted the warrior's head around, snapping his neck. Sokka threw the body down and got up.

"Let's get out of here!" he said leading the whole group away from the village. Sokka keyed his wrist communicator and a captured Syndicate dropship raced from the Ambition and picked them up.

* * *

They all raced back to the Dark Side of Ambition. While there Sokka took Hakoda to the infirmary.

"So who the hell is that guy?" Katara asked.

"The name's Naraku," a voice said from behind them. The group spun around and saw the man in the baboon pelt sitting on a set of supply crates. His claws grazed the surface of a small insect hive. The occupants were the several rat-sized wasps hovering beside him. Suddenly a moan was heard and Sora turned in time to be bitten in the neck by one of the undead Water Tribe warriors. He wrestled the warrior away and took reached for a Heartless weapon that hung from the wall. He wrapped his finger around its trigger. The warrior stood and bared his teeth like some wild animal.

"Stay back!" Sora snapped. A large trail of blood was snaking down Sora's front from the side of his neck. The warrior stumbled forward in an attempt to grab Sora and got shot in the leg.

"I said STAY BACK!" Sora shouted. The rest of the group looked for Naraku, but the demon had disappeared. They looked back to Sora. Roxas walked up to the gun rack and grabbed an automatic spike rifle, the main gun used by the Brute nobodies. The undead warrior jogged forward and Sora began to fire. Roxas leveled the Nobody weapon and squeezed the trigger. The combined force of the two weapons sent the warrior into a pile of crates and was soon buried. Sokka ran into the room.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"A Water Tribe warrior decided to hitchhike on our Dropship," Roxas said.

"And you shot him?!" Sokka snapped. Sora gave Sokka a dirty look.

"The bitch was crazed, he bit me. Besides, he was under Naraku's control," Sora said while Katara dressed his wound. Roxas was over at the crates and he shifted them.

"He's gone! He landed right here and now he's gone!" Roxas said.

"Wait!" Toph said, "Listen…" Everyone stayed quiet and then the sound of scrapping metal was heard. They looked and saw a Water Tribe warrior with a huge hatchet. Half of his face was gone. Suddenly the same warrior that bit Sora tried to attack him again. Sora grabbed his jaw and twisted the warrior's head around. Sora leveled his Keyblade and began to shoot Firaga and Blizzaga spells. Arlene raced to the service elevator and began to type in the code to open it.

"We have to get back to the bridge!" she said as she finished keying in the code. Suddenly a group of clawed hands swarmed over her and a mob of fangs bit into her dark flesh. Her scream got Sokka's attention. Sora was first to race to her aid. As he reached for her one of the blood stained undead grabbed his arm and bit down. He was forced to let go. They retreated and on their way up the stairs to the bridge Sokka took Hakoda and the medical personnel from the infirmary.

While Sokka was at the infirmary and everyone else was at the bridge something was banging around in the crates back in the hangar. A set of eight claws punctured the 6-inch steel. A hideous creature tore its way free. It was skinless, its musculature was exposed. It had what looked like dreadlocks hanging from its scalp, but actually they were tentacles. Its long barbed tongue flailed out of its mouth as it screeched. It leapt out of the crate and followed a new scent.

* * *

The medical personnel led Sokka and Hakoda to a secret elevator that went straight to the bridge. They told him to go, that they would hold off the undead for as long as possible. Sokka abided to their wishes and the lift took him and his father to the bridge.

When on the bridge he sent the elevator down. He keyed the intercom.

"Guys the elevator is coming down, get on it and get up here," he said. He looked to the cameras that showed the staircase about 200 yards from the medical personnel's position. A hideous skinless creature raced down the hallway towards their position. Suddenly the elevator doors opened.

"Get in there guys! Something's come towards you and fast!" Sokka yelled into the intercom. They did get into the elevator but as the door closed the creature leapt in after them and mutilated both of them. Sokka panicked and raced door the door controls.

"Shit!" he snapped.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"There's nothing to stop that thing from getting up here!" Sokka exclaimed. Sora stormed by them and forcibly shoved them aside.

"Out of my way," Sora snapped. He took a defensive stance in front of the door.

"Sora there's no way we can face that thing!" Katara snapped.

"Well more of those "undead" are waiting behind the only way out so I guess we don't have a choice," Sora replied. Suddenly the elevator dinged and everyone but Sora took cover. The doors opened and Sora parried a downward claw strike with his Keyblade. The creature wrapped its claws around the blade and threw it aside. The creature threw Sora against the far control panel and threw out its tongue. Sora swiftly raised his hand and the tongue wrapped around his wrist.

"O.K. bitch, this is our first date. No tongue, thank you!" He shouted as a used the tongue to hurl the thing against the wall. Sora walked up to it and brought his weapon to bear. The creature was still dazed so it lashed out its tongue; it missed Sora and hit a control panel. The creature was electrocuted until its flesh was a charcoal black. Sora took a cigar from one of the bridge officers and used the creature's burnt body to light it.

"You ain't shockproof, dipshit," he said taking a puff of the cigar. Sokka looked to one of the control stations and hit a button. A mechanical arm lowered into the room and scanned the blackened corpse.

"O.K. we need to get rid of whatever is causing all of these corpses to come back from the dead. So first we need to destroy this ship," Sokka started, "Then I'll take this data on that thing's makeup and we'll search for other areas attacked by Naraku."

"But to destroy this place someone would need to stay behind and lodge something like a grenade in the reactor core," one bridge officer. Suddenly a grunt of pain came from behind them. One of the medical personnel was still alive!

"I volunteer, shipmaster sir," he said snapping a slow salute. Sokka sighed and took something from the storage room. He emerged from the room with a huge set of explosives.

"I'll take you to the control room and then you wait until this timer goes off, then detonate the explosive," Sokka said handing the dying man the bomb, a detonator and a watch, "Alright, you all head to the hangar and get to that dropship. I'll be right behind you."

Sokka slung the man's arm over his shoulder and carried the man to the door. Sora took care of the undead behind the door. Sokka carried the dying man to the reactor room and strapped the man with the bomb.

"Thank you," Sokka said.

"No problem, I always knew I'd go out with a bang," the man gargled. Sokka smiled and ran for the hangar. When he got to the hangar he checked the clock inside the cockpit.

"Go! He'll be hitting that button any second!" Sokka exclaimed. The pilot gunned it and they rocketed out of the hangar, the Gaang looked out the rear view port. There was a sudden flash at the middle of the ship and after a second flash the ship vaporized. Sokka turned back to the pilot.

"Head to this location," he ordered showing the pilot a map.

"Aye, aye," the dropship rocketed towards Kyoshi Island…

* * *

Suki ran towards the center of the village. She took throwing knives and started to chuck them. The first three hit three undead in the forehead. They dropped like rocks. The fourth and fifth knives embedded themselves into the shoulders of the remaining two undead. Suki removed her empty knife holster and chucked it at one of the undead. It just glanced off of its face and it stumbled forward faster. Suki looked up and saw a wooden beam of one of the huts above her. She leapt up and grabbed it. Suki wrapped her legs around the undead's head and snapped its neck. Then out of the alleyway behind the hut five more undead appeared.

"No!" Suki exclaimed as they closed in on her. Suddenly the side of one of the zombie's heads exploded outward and it dropped to the ground. The rest of the group turned to see Sokka standing there with a Nobody weapon leveled towards them. Sokka flicked a switch and he squeezed the trigger. A flurry of energy bolts tore the zombies to shreds. One last one remained and Sokka gave the trigger one last quick squeeze, an energy bolt blasted the creature's brains out the back of its head. Sokka lowered the weapon and ran to Suki's aid.

"Suki are you O.K?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied dropping down. Sora walked out of the dropship behind Sokka just as Aang flew out on his glider.

"Where's he going?" Suki asked. Sora looked at her, his cigar still burning.

"He's going to get Appa. We'll need the dropship's reactor to "sterilize" this island of its infection," Sora said. Sokka cocked a brow.

"Infection?" he asked. Sora rolled his eyes ad held out a small holopad from the Dark Side of Ambition's bridge. A small holoavatar appeared on it.

"What are those things?" Sora asked the A.I.

"They are the last resort of any ship in the Syndicate's fleet," the A.I. started, "If the self destruct fails the Shipmaster of every vessel is to activate the viral infection defenses. This releases a dark virus into every other compartment in the ship except the bridge. The virus in the air becomes harmless within minutes. But since some of your crew were outside the bridge at the time the virus was released they became infected. When one becomes one of the undead they need only bite or scratch you to infect you. The one known as Naraku has taken an opportunity to use this virus to his advantage. He took some of "The Infected" to the surface of your world. Now he is on his way to the large wall bound city on the main land to complete the infection. The only way to stop the infection is to destroy the greatest source of darkness in the vicinity. In this case that would be Naraku." The A.I. finished. Sora sighed and rubbed the throbbing bite wound on his neck.

"How do you kill them effectively?" Sora asked.

"Do what the warrior just did, destroy the brain tissue of the creature and it will die," the A.I. finished. Sora crushed the data pad to dust, destroying the A.I.

"Here's Aang now with our ride," Sora said looking skyward. Appa landed and Sora reentered the dropship.

"So we leavin or what?" the pilot asked. Sora pulled a Sniper Nobody crossbow from the dropship's weapon rack and shot him in the head. The weapon made no sound when it fired so Sora quietly placed it back on the weapon rack and activated the self destruct for the dropship. The blood splattered screen read 5 minutes.

"Now we are," Sora said. Sokka looked at him.

"Where's the pilot?" he asked.

"One of the infected got to him. It was a young girl," Sora explained, "I had no choice and had to shoot both of them." Toph was about to get on Appa when she felt that Sora was lying.

"You're lying," she said.

"O.K. fine I lied. He tried to kill me because he thought there was no way of curing me before I turned into one of those things and I blew his freakin' brains out. How about that?" he said annoyed. Toph couldn't tell if he was lying or not. She got on Appa, still suspicious. They all flew off and when Sora's watch beeped there was a flash on the horizon and Kyoshi Island was wiped off of the map.

* * *

They landed at the top of the palace steps and the Earth King greeted them. Naraku stood at his side. Two more people in white trenchcoats stood at Naraku's side; one had a pair of red sunglasses, the other a pair of blue sunglasses.

"Greetings friends!" the Earth King exclaimed. Sora didn't even reply, he simply raced past the king and grabbed Naraku by his throat.

"Naraku! You WILL remove this virus from me. And then you will leave here and never return," Sora demanded.

"Sora, my friend, I think you forget your place. Maybe you need a little reminder," Naraku said with a chuckle. The "bodyguard" with the red glasses that was behind Naraku grabbed Sora by his collar and chucked him down the stairs. Sora got up dazed and looked up in time to be strong armed in the gut and hurled towards the city. Sora landed in a plaza and slowly got up, dazed from the impact. The man who strong armed him landed about 20 feet from his position. Sora coughed then spat out a wad of extremely thick blood.

"This should be intriguing," he said. The man charged forward. He leapt forward and kicked Sora in the chest; he then rotated and kicked Sora across the face with his other foot. Sora was sent spiraling through the air and into a tea shop. The Earth Kingdom soldiers looked at him in surprise.

"You O.K. son?" one of the older ones asked. Sora didn't even answer. He swiftly got up and leapt through the hole he had made in the front wall. He swung his fist and caught Naraku's "bodyguard" in the jaw. Sora gathered fire in his hands and cast a huge Firaga spell. The man shielded his face from the blaze and when he looked up Sora was gone. Naraku arrived on the scene accompanied by the other bodyguard.

"It seems we've created enough havoc in this world," he said, "Let's create some in our own world." Naraku chuckled and transported the three back to feudal Japan. Sora returned to the group.

"Prepare yourselves everyone, we leaving soon," Sora said. As he turned around to gather his things a swiftly grabbed his arm and groaned in pain. He rolled up his sleeve and saw the muscles of his arms had grown due to the demonic virus and had actually torn through his skin. Sora quickly hid his pain and grabbed his belongings off of Appa's back. He then opened a portal to InuYasha's world and the whole Gaang walked through.

* * *

Naraku was currently confronting InuYasha's group. It was the middle of the night on a full moon. His two bodyguards had just beaten the crap out of Ken and InuYasha. One bodyguard, referred to by Naraku as Mr. X, picked Ken up by the neck. Ken began to choke and gasp for air. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sora rushed in and sucker punched Mr. X. Mr. X went tumbling through the air and into a nearby village. The Second Mr. X turned from beating InuYasha to see Sora had just pummeled his brother. He bellowed and charged. Sora smiled evilly and turned to face this new Mr. X. He threw his fist forward and it drove straight through Mr. X's chest.

"I'm more powerful then the last time we met," Sora said. He ripped his fist from the Mr. X's chest just as the first Mr. X leapt to his brother's side. They both charged and Sora grabbed both in a headlock and plowed them into the ground. Katara looked at her husband's look of hatred. She hadn't seen that since the time they were reunited all those years ago. He glared at Naraku and Naraku simply summoned up all of the dead villagers that lay around him. A few bit him on the arms but Sora just shook himself violently and they flew off of him. Naraku got an idea that he was sure would screw with the Keyblader's mind. He bit his thumb and wrote something into the sand at his feet. Then a grotesque creature emerged out of the resulting light. Its flesh was so decomposed that its facial skin wasn't even attached to its skull. Its wrists and ankles were bound in shackles. Each hand contained five talons at least two feet log each. It shrieked at the sight of Sora and Katara together. Tentacles sprouted from its back and it raced forward as fast as it could, bound as it was. Sora and Katara rolled out of the way. Sora then saw something that he could not believe hanging around its "neck". The betrothal necklace he had given to Katara. This thing, somehow, was Katara!

"Naraku! What did you do!?" Sora shouted. Naraku chuckled and Sora glared at him.

"It's not what I have done now Sora. It's what you will do…soon," Naraku chuckled. Sora's eyes widened and his whole body shook in fright. The future Katara broke its shackles and raced towards Sora.

"Sora! Look out!" Katara yelled. Sora looked up.

"Huh?" he said. The very next second he was impaled on future Katara's talons. Katara looked in horror as blood trickled down her future self's arm. Katara took water from a nearby stream and shot it at the creature. This attack threw the monster in one direction and Sora in the other. Katara then used her bloodbending and ripped every drop of blood from the monster's body. The monster's eyes rolled back into its head and it dropped like a rock. Katara froze the infected blood and shot it at Naraku. The demon was impaled on the icicle and then Katara proceeded to insert the infected blood into Naraku. Naraku's mouth foamed and he dropped, dead. He rose only a few seconds later as one of the undead. Katara took some of her own water, froze it into an icicle and jammed it through Naraku's skull. InuYasha just stared at her in disbelief.

"There's no way that killing him is that easy," InuYasha said. Katara walked up to Sora and dropped to her knees, the gaping hole in his stomach was beyond her power to heal. Sora had a trail of blood dripping down his chin from the corner of his mouth.

"Sora don't go! Please, the infection is gone. You can come back home with us," she cried. Sora smiled and placed one hand gently on Katara's cheek. Katara placed her hand over his and squeezed gently.

"Katara…with the infection gone, there is no hope that I'll survive this," Sora said. Katara's cheek was stained with tears and with the blood from Sora's hand.

"Sora, we can find some way to bring you back. Sokka came back, you can too!" she said, losing all sense.

Sora smiled, "It matters little if I could come back or not. Your deed is done, and so…am I," Sora said as he died.

Katara's eyes widened, "Sora? Sora!" she shrieked, "Come back! Please come back!" she demanded but Sora remained motionless. Sokka looked over at the monster that Katara had killed. It faded away, with Sora's death, it was technically never created. Naraku got up and disappeared. Katara just stayed there kneeling over Sora's dead body crying. The portal to the Avatar's world began to close. Aang walked up to Katara and grabbed her gently by the arms and helped her up.

"C'mon, we have to go," Aang said softly. Katara didn't even answer; she just followed Aang and everyone else through the portal and back home.

* * *

It had been 6 months since Sora's death and InuYasha's group had just returned to Lady Kaede's Village. A stranger approached Sora's grave and held out a hand. A broken heart floated out of the earth and into the outstretched hand. The stranger then took out a fresh, brand new heart and inserted it into the grave.

That night Miroku knelt beside Sora's grave and began to bless the site where he died. He placed his hands in the praying position and began to chant. Suddenly a hand shot out of the soil and grabbed Miroku by the wrist. Miroku gasped in fright, shook the hand off and leapt back. InuYasha had just rounded the corner and Miroku breathing heavily.

"What's the matter Miroku, you look like you've just seen a ghost…" he trailed off when he saw Sora sit up out of the mound of dirt that had buried him.

"I'm alive?" Sora asked no one. He looked down and saw the hole in his stomach was healed. There was only a hole in his coat where the wound had been. Sora stood up and shook the dirt off of himself. The tears in his skin caused by the increased muscle mass were also healed. Suddenly a spiral of flames appeared and a corridor of Darkness appeared within. Sora entered it and the flames, as well as the portal, dissipated. Miroku and InuYasha looked at each other in shock. Suddenly Miroku saw someone in strange red armor standing in the tree beside Sora's grave. The stranger noticed them and snapped them a two-fingered salute before vanishing in a plume of flames.

* * *

Katara was currently visiting her Grandmother's grave. Kanna had been one of the many victims of the infection 6 months ago. Katara had changed somewhat in the last six months. Katara now wore her hair in a long ponytail with three "hair loopies" arching around one side of her face. She wore a long, dark purple coat, she had her midsection wrapped in linen, her old maternity clothes didn't fit because she was currently six months pregnant with twins. She still wore Sora's betrothal necklace. Katara stood up, holding her back to support herself. Suddenly a hand shot out of Kanna's grave and grabbed Katara's ankle. Katara screamed and used a water whip to force it to release her. Sokka, Suki, Hakoda, and Roxas ran outside and saw what she had screamed about. Kanna, as well as the tribal warriors, were rising out of their graves. Kanna and one of the warriors grabbed Katara by her shoulders. They were about to bite into her when two icicle daggers embedded themselves into their skulls. The two undead dropped instantly. Katara looked over her shoulder and saw someone in a black, hooded, trenchcoat. He flattened his hands and spread them out. Suddenly the remaining undead sunk into the snow and were encased in ice. Then out of nowhere Xehanort tackled the individual.

"Xehanort?!" the stranger exclaimed in a voice that caused Katara to gasp, "I thought…"

"I had died at the hands of the Illuminados?" he asked, "Ha! I had simply joined the Syndicate to learn of the secrets of the so-called virus that actually stripped you of all your magic, gave you those waterbending abilities, and brought you back from the grave."

"You're wrong Xehanort. I actually know for a fact that Axel's Heartless saved me by removing my old, damaged heart and then giving me a new heart," the stranger said.

"Oh? And how would you know this?" Xehanort asked mockingly.

"Hello? Who do you think gave me this new outfit and allowed me to return here so easily?" the stranger asked sarcastically, "You really are an idiot!"

Xehanort smiled and then whistled, the Mr. X brothers leapt to his side from behind the hut. They folded their arms in front of their chests and smirked. The stranger let out an amused huff and lowered his hood. Katara's eyes widened and then tears of joy ran down her face. It was Sora!

"I beat you both once and I can do it again!" he said. The Mr. X brothers leapt forward and Sora leapt skyward to meet them. He caught one in the face with his fist. The other tried to swing around and catch Sora from behind. Sora brought both feet up and grabbed the creature's head. He used his water bending and froze all of the blood inside the first Mr. X's head. Sora twisted his hips and used his feet to detach the first Mr. X's head. The headless corpse dropped to the ice below. Sora then grabbed Mr. X2 by the neck and flung him to the ground. While Mr. X was stunned Sora used all of the ambient water vapor and completely froze Mr. X. Sora then casually strolled up to him and snapped off his head. He slid backwards and pulled the hand with the head in it back. Sora slid forward and threw the severed head. The head impacted the frozen body and Mr. X2 exploded into fine snow particles. Xehanort frowned and leapt off of the roof. Sora turned around and smiled at the Heartless.

"Put that smile away!" Xehanort spat, "I did not use the Syndicate's virus to gain control of the Syndicate just to have you fuck up my plans again!" he shouted speeding forward. Sora chuckled as he casually blocked all of Xehanort's blows.

"I'd love to burst your bubble Xehanort but the Syndicate's history. And you will be too after this fight," Sora laughed.

"You...are...useless, just like that cocky bastard Riku!" Xehanort snapped. Sora's smile faded and he kicked Xehanort into the icy wall of the Southern Water Tribe's city, just feet from where Master Pakku was teaching a class. They all stopped what they were doing and looked over to the fight. Sora gathered some snow from the ground and froze it to his finger tips in the form of claws. He then kicked Xehanort in the groin causing him to drop to his knees. Sora then drove the ice claws through Xehanort's skull and Xehanort began to twitch violently. Sora ripped his hand free of Xehanort's head and revealed that he had removed Xehanort's brain. Xehanort dropped face first into the snow, staining it with blood. Sora glared down at Xehanort. He dropped the brain and wiped his hand clean of blood on Xehanort's coat. He turned to his left only to be tackled into the snow and embraced by Katara. He hugged her back.

"Sora, how did you come back? I thought for sure I wasn't going to see you again!" Katara exclaimed.

"To be honest, I'm just happy to see you again. And next time we see Axel, remind me to thank him," Sora said. They shared a long, romantic kiss after they stood up. Sora looked up to Katara's new hair style.

"I like what you did with your hair," Sora said.

Katara blushed, "Well…uh, thanks," Katara said. Sora chuckled as he placed a gentle hand on her pregnant belly.

"Why are you being so bashful? You look even more beautiful than ever before," Sora said causing Katara's blush to deepen. Sora scooped Katara up in his arms and he carted her back to their home.

* * *

10 years later...

45-year-old Katara was walking through the Southern City with her eldest son, 23-year-old Roxas, and the 10-year-old twins, Kanna and Bato.

"Hey Roxas, have you seen your father anywhere?" Katara asked. Roxas shook his head and shrugged. They kept on walking until they got to the dining hall of the main capitol building of the Southern Tribe, where Hakoda, Sokka, Katara and her family resided. Suddenly someone lowered themselves on a rope of water and looked Katara in the eyes.

"Surprise!" everyone said as they sprang from their hiding spots.

"Happy Birthday sweetie," Sora said. Katara smiled, she giggled a little at the mask he was wearing, it was the Blue Spirit's mask. She placed her hands on the lower half of the mask and removed it. The mask clattered to the floor as Katara grabbed either side of Sora's face and pulled him into a kiss. Sora dropped down and he returned the kiss in full. The party was to be expected. There was food, gifts, music, etc. Katara received a hand woven pouch for her bending water made by all of her kids. It was nearly the end of the party and Sora just sat in his seat and smiled. Sokka cocked a brow.

"Why are you smiling?" Sokka asked.

"I'm smiling because I'm thinking of all of the possible reactions I'm going to hear from Katara when I give her my gift," Sora explained. Katara walked up to Sora. Sora let out a sharp whistle and the room was quickly filled with blue smoke.

"My gift for you…" Sora started as the music began to play, "…is a trip down memory lane. Hit it Genie!"

Genie poofed into the center of the room with a stage, musicians, everything. Sora stood and offered Katara his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Sora asked with a smile on his face. Katara smiled herself and grabbed Sora's hand. Genie snapped his fingers and a microphone appeared in his hand, speakers appeared on either side of the stage.

_Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake it all the time  
Work, work, work, senora, work your body line  
Work, work, work, senora, work it all the time _

_My girl's name is Senora  
I tell you friends, I adore her  
And when she dances, oh brother  
She's a hurricane in all kinds of weather _

_(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-OK, I believe you  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-OK, I believe you  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-OK, I believe you  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-Whoa _

_Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake your body line-Whoa  
Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake it all the time  
Work, work, work, senora, work your body line  
Work, work, work, senora, work it all the time _

_You can talk about cha cha  
Tango, waltz, or de rumba  
Senora's dance has more title  
You jump in the saddle  
Hold on to de bridle _

_(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-OK, I believe you  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-Rock your body, child!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-Somebody, help me!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-Whoa _

_Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake it all the time-Whoa  
Work, work, work, senora, work your body line-Yep  
Work, work, work, senora, work it all the time _

_Senora, she's a sensation  
The reason for aviation  
And fellas, you got to watch it  
When she wind up she bottom she go like a rocket _

_(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-OK, I believe you  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-Hoist those skirts a little higher!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)- Of de jiminy  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-Whoa oh oh oh _

During the trumpet solo Sora leaned over one of the tables at the party and grabbed a rose in his teeth. He wrapped his arm around Katara's waist and they began to waltz.

_Shake, shake, shake, senora _

_Shake your body line  
Work, work, work, senora  
Work it all the time _

_Dance, dance, dance, senora  
Dance it all the time  
Work, work, work, senora  
Work it all the time _

_Senora dances calypso  
Left to right is de tempo  
And when she gets the sensation  
She go up in the air  
Come down in slow motion _

_(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-OK, I believe you  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-Somebody, help me!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-OK, I believe you  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-Whooooa _

_Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake it all the time  
Work, work, work, senora! _

Sora leaned Katara back and placed a hand on the back of her head. Sora then pulled her into a romantic kiss and Genie silently snapped his fingers. Suddenly Katara's boots shot off her feet and went flying across the room until they embedded themselves into the icy wall. Sora broke the kiss and looked at Katara. She had the biggest smile across her face.

"You like?" Sora asked with a smile.

"You know it," Katara said as she wrapped her arms around Sora's neck and pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

A man watched over the party, he looked at the bond between Sora and Katara. He got a content smile on his face. He sighed as he stood up to leave. His attire resembled a cross between an Organization XIII coat and Terra's armor; it was entirely red however and had the Heartless symbol on the chest. He had red hair and a strange mark under each eye. He held larger versions of Axel's chakrams in his hands. Over one chakram hovered Sora's old heart. The heart was swiftly consumed by darkness.

The man chuckled, "We're even now Sora. No more freebies." Axel said before vanishing in a Flurry of Dancing Flames…


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Eh, I thought I'd keep up with tradition. If chapter two had a sex scene. Why not chapter 3?

* * *

Roxas had gotten his father's looks. He had normal length spiky hair, more like the Nobody's of his namesake than Sora's. He had his mother's deep blue eyes. He gazed at Hitomi; she had become a very beautiful woman in the past ten years. She had long, light brown hair with a pair of shimmering emerald eyes. She had a perfect hourglass shape. Wide hips and a skinny waist that Roxas was currently admiring from close up; his hands running down her sides as they made out in the corner of the room. She had ample breasts as well, and she wasn't ashamed to wear tight shirts to show them off either. Her face was slender and beautiful. Roxas and Hitomi had been dating for a good 3 years now. They had spent most, if not all of Katara's birthday party together in their little corner.

* * *

Then, at sundown, it was time for all the guests to leave. Roxas and Hitomi said their goodbyes. They kissed and Roxas nuzzled Hitomi's neck causing her to giggle to herself. Hitomi, Aang, and Toph walked away. Aang was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and someone handed him a small package. 

"Give this to Hitomi," the man said. Aang opened it slightly and looked at what was inside. He smiled and nodded. Aang jogged up to his family. Hitomi turned around.

"What's that dad?" she asked pointing to the package. Aang lifted the package.

"Someone told me to give this to you," Aang said.

"Who?" Hitomi asked.

"You'll probably figure it out who when you open it," Aang said. Hitomi cocked a brow and opened the package. She took the card off of the item and gasped at what was inside. She took it out and held it up.

"Wh-who?" Hitomi stammered. Aang smirked and pointed to the card Hitomi had inadvertently dropped into the snow. Hitomi picked it up and broke the seal. She opened it and it read: "Look behind you." Hitomi turned around and saw Roxas standing there. Hitomi dropped the card and ran to her boyfriend. She hit him with enough force to send them both sprawling into the snow. Sora and Katara walked up behind Aang.

"What's got her so excited?" Katara asked.

Aang chuckled, "Just look at what Hitomi has in her hand," Aang said. Sora and Katara did and smiled at the sight, it was a betrothal necklace! Hitomi wrapped her arms around Roxas' neck and kissed him deeply. When they separated Roxas gazed into Hitomi's bright emerald eyes.

"So…will you marry me?" Roxas asked. Hitomi gazed back into Roxas' bright blue eyes and smiled.

"Yes! Yes I will!" Hitomi exclaimed before entering another kiss.

* * *

2 weeks later…

The ceremony was over and Roxas stood at the alter with his new wife, Hitomi. He scooped her up in his arms and walked to the doorway. He used his waterbending and created a wave of snow. He rode the wave out to the hut he had built for them a couple of miles outside the Southern Water Tribe. Roxas let Hitomi down and looked at their new home.

"So what do you think?" Roxas asked. He was met with silence. He was curious at what had caused the silence so he turned around and suddenly Hitomi leapt at him. She wrapped her legs around his abdomen and her arms around his neck. She pulled him into a kiss, the position he was in caused Roxas to lose his balance and stumble backwards. Roxas maneuvered so he'd fall into their bedroom. Hitomi got up, and began to undo her wedding gown's belt. Roxas hurriedly grabbed his shoes and ripped them off. He flipped off his shirt and he looked up. His wife wore nothing more than a devilish smile, akin to her mother's. Hitomi grabbed his shoulder and flung him to the bed. She grabbed his belt in her teeth and pried it off. She grabbed his waist and slid Roxas' pants off. Hitomi straddled his waist. She gasped in pleasure, she looked down at their bond then at him. Roxas had a sly smile slapped onto his face. Hitomi got to work, swaying back and forth, bobbing up and down. Sweat trikled down her back and onto the bed. Roxas soon found himself mesmerized by the rhythmic motion of her bosom.

"OH! I LOVE THIS! I'VE NEVER FELT PLEASURE LIKE THIS BEFORE!" Hitomi shouted. Roxas rolled Hitomi onto her back.

"You're going to love this even more," Roxas said locking lips with her. He used his waterbending to catapult the blanket off of the icy floor and draped it over them. Hitomi grabbed Roxas by the back of the head and the two were at it again. Their fingers interlaced into the other's hair, their free hands gliding over the other's flesh. Roxas traced his wife's back with the palm of his hand. He reached her ass and grabbed it firmly. Hitomi soon found herself enthralled in pleasure, nothing else existed. She soon mimicked her husbands motion and grabbed him by the ass too. The two pulled in unison and pulled their hips even closer together, at the top of her lungs Hitomi screamed in pleasure.

* * *

After about 20 minutes Roxas rolled over and lay on the bed next to his new wife, both of them spent. Both of them hot and sweaty from their honeymoon passion. Their exertions had generated so much heat that the icy walls of the room had begun to melt. Hitomi had begun to drift off to sleep after about 6 more minutes of laying there; she rolled over and closed her eyes. Roxas noticed this and smiled. He rolled over, stroked her hair and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Love you," he said softly into her ear. Hitomi smiled as Roxas looped one arm around her bosom and fell asleep hugging her to his chest.


End file.
